The Phantom's Restoration
by draghilda
Summary: MODERN/ AU Juliette Murphy steps onto a path filled with mystery, seduction and danger when she travels to a French chateau to restore priceless works of art found buried in vaults beneath a famous Paris Opera house. She finds herself pursued by a handsome neighboring aristocrat but is intrigued by a mysterious stranger who protects, romances and infuriates her. Erik/OC Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1: Opportunity of a Lifetime

**The Phantom's Restoration**

 _Greetings, gentle reader! After an absense of 13 years (no, I wasn't in prison or inpatient mental health facility lol) I have finally dragged my must back kicking and screaming to get around to finishing this story. I originally published the first seven chapters of this back in 2005 under my old account Solitairebbw218 as Restoration of the Soul, which unfortunately I no longer have access to as the email for it was deleted. That being said, I have revamped it and expanded/edited it as I go. There will be short bits of song lyric here and there but this is not a songfic as such. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that if you do you will please R & R!_

 _As always, I do not own any of the characters from POTO, only those I create in my own mind. This story is primarily rated T but may contain chapters rated M for mature subject matters and language, but those will be clearly noted._

 **Chapter One: Opportunity of a Lifetime**

 _(Late September...)_

"Really, this is a fantastic opportunity, my dear, and truthfully, Vinson Gallery could use the exposure acception such a commission could bring us. A good recommendation from such a wealthy client would do wonders for our reputation." The white-haired owner leaned back in his ancient swivel chair, elbows resting on the worn padded leather arms as he steepled his fingers as addressed his admittedly favorite employee.

Juliette Murphy looked across the cluttered desk at the man she had looked on as a sort of foster father for the past half dozen years, her gaze slightly troubled as she considered the offer he was discussing. An overnight FedEx package had arrived just this morning after a call received by their gallery only yesterday, and the six-figure amount offered to the small gallery in Wentachee for the work was enough to make anyone stand up and take notice.

"I can't argue with you there, Max, but I have to wonder, why us? I know there are quite a few equally qualified art restoration services in Europe. I could name a dozen right off hand who would sell their souls or their first born child for a choice assignment of this magnitude...why chose a relatively unknown company halfway across the globe?"

"Apparently Mr. Levier heard about the work our gallery, and you in particular, did on the miniature collection at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art last year. I know Alan and Monica have more experience than you, but Alan just began another project and there's no way Monica can take off for the Continent for an extended assignment with the twins still in diapers. Besides, you're the only one on staff who speaks fluent French, so the job is yours if you want it. Honestly, Jules," He smiled as he gazed fondly at his protege."I have every confidence in your ability...I know you'd never let me or the gallery down."

His voice softened, taking on an almost cajoling tone. "And just think...you'd be spending months in a lovely chateu in the French countryside, collecting a nice commission, giving our gallery an amazing amount of prestige, not to mention how good it would look on your resume! Oh, don't give me that look, young lady.." He chuckled at her scowl. "You can't tell me your life's ambition is to sit around cleaning paintings til the end of your days. You've got talent creating art as well as restoring it, and nothing would please me more than to see your work adorning our walls or those of your own gallery some day." When she rolled her eyes and shook her head, he leaned back with a sigh, knowing this was one argument he wouldn't win.

"All right, all right, I know when I'm beating a dead horse." He leaned over and picked up a manila folder and passed it across his messy desk. Jules opened it and found a list describing the various pieces of art to be restored, their sizes, composition and medium, as well as a set of glossy 8 x 10 photos of the works. She glanced through them with interest as he continued. "I admit, I was thrilled when we got the call. Its not every day we get an offer to restore a collection of artwork hidden beneath a Paris opera house for heaven-only knows how long. The vaults were discovered by accident when the new owner decided to gut the building prior to renovation. I'm glad they decided to restore it rather than just knock it down or they might never have been found."

Max reached for his coffee to wet his dry throat, grimacing at its coldness and quickly put it down before continuing. "Some speculate that the art was tucked there for safe keeping prior to Hitler's invasion of France in 1944 but I have my own theory." Jules heard something in his voice that made her look up from the photos, her blue green eyes narrowing slightly as she waited impatiently for him to continue. "You'll notice that a great many of the pieces show signs of smoke damage. Now, some of that may come from normal exposure to coal or wood smoke from fireplaces, candle, lamps, etc. but the extensive damage those show is more likely from a structure fire."

"Now, I did some quick checking after we got the call, and while the _Opera Populaire_ did suffer some minor structural damage from bombing during World War II, it only suffered one fire on record...back in 1870. " At her surprised look, he chuckled. "Yes, my dear, even an old timer like me can consult Google if the need arises. Anyway, It's my belief that those art works were present during that event. Also, you may have noted in the description that three of the pieces when examined appear to have been painted over, which was sometimes done to disguise famous works during the Revolution."

Max caught the gleam of interest in her eyes and held back a grin. :: _Come on, little fishie...You've got the bait in your mouth...now it's time to set the hook and reel you in!::_ he thought as he studied the attractive and talented young woman for a moment, putting on his most earnest expression as he leaned forward, his chair squeaking in protest. "I know you've been searching for the perfect opportunity to prove to yourself and to the world that you are more than just David Phelp's daughter." Her eyes flashed and she stiffened...:: _mission accomplished!::_ flashed in his mind before he continued. "So what do you say, Jules? I have the utmost faith in your abilities...the real question is, do you?"

She was silent for a moment as she contemplated the file, then met his gaze evenly. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want the job, but I'd like to sleep on it and let you know tomorrow if you don't mind. May I keep this?" At Max's nod and smile, she rose and exited his office, her mind whirling. Although she told him she needed time, she was already preparing mental lists of what supplies she would need to request and what she'd need to pack. Luckily she had no plants to water or pets that would need boarding for however many months she would be away. She smiled at the thought of strolling through the Louvre...:: _ironic...when I could afford it I wasn't allowed to travel, and when I was free I was too busy working and didn't have the time or funds::_

Max Vinson watched his protege fondly as she left, her mind obviously elsewhere as she absentmindedly bumped into the water cooler, chuckling when he heard her softly curse. He was unsurprised when he found her waiting in his office bright and early the next morning, and was smiling like the proverbial Chesire cat as he had his secretary connect him with the gallery's new client in Paris.

 _Grew up in a small town, And when the rain would fall down_

 _I would stare out my window..._

 _Dreaming of what could be, And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray (I would pray)_

 _Trying hard to reach out, But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like noone could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here, But something felt so wrong here_

 _I would pray (I would pray)_

 _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

 _I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky_

 _I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway..._

 _Out of the darkness and into the sun_

 _But I won't forget the ones that I loved_

 _But I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

 _And breakaway..._

 _(Breakaway_ _by Kelly Clarkson)_

Juliette glanced up from the magazine she had been flipping through absently to stare out the cabin window into the night sky. The full moon reflected brightly in the vast, fluffy looking clouds that stretched as far as the Atlantic ocean far below the fast moving jet.

It was still hard for her to believe that she had accepted the job and was stepping out into the unknown. Had it only been two weeks since she had accepted the position of art restorationist for the works found beneath the _Opera Populaire_? The time had flown by quickly as she made arrangements for the needed supplies to be shipped, her work visa secured, renewed her passport and to have her mail forwarded. She had fretted a bit about how much to pack, but in the end decided that the three suitcases wasn't excessive given the amount of time she was expecting to stay in France. Restoration was painstaking work, and given the number of pieces she might possibly be staying for six months or more and had packed accordingly.

It had been a long day...first the commuter flight from Wentachee to Seattle-Tacoma International where she boarded the longer flight to LaGuardia. The big surprise had come after she arrived at the Customs desk...rather than being allowed to pass through to her intended flight she was instead taken to a small waiting room. Seeing her alarm and confusion, her guide quickly assured her that all was well and simply stated that alternate travel arrangments had been made for her comfort. Shortly thereafter she was whisked by car to a waiting Gulfstream V at one of the private smaller adjacent airstrips. She had known her gallery's client was wealthy, but she hadn't expected royal treatment. Her father's company had a similar jet for corporate travel, and she guessed correctly that they ran somewhere in the 8 figures.

The buttery leather seats of the jet were comfortable but Juliette was too wired to relax, even tho she knew she was going to have one heck of a case of jet lag. She had lost track of how many time zones she had gone through, and knew she would probably sleep for a day straight once her burst of adrenaline wore off.

Her thoughts drifted back once more to her upcoming work and what awaited her. :: _Max was certainly right about one thing...this kind of opportunity was too good to pass up and if , no when, I succeed I will finally prove that I'm not just some spoiled little rich girl going through a "rebellious phase" where art was concerned.::_

She readily admitted to herself that she had been spoiled rotten as a teen. She had always been artistic, and her parents had indulged her by allowing her to attend the High School for the Performing and Visual Arts where she blossomed. During her summer breaks she was a "mall-hopping, tennis playing, trend setting, cellphone chatting, Mercedes convertible-driving debutant; it was a fairly accurate description, but being the only daughter of one of the Northwest's wealthiest families didn't come without a price.

It was the summer after her graduation when she learned the hard way that money didn't guarantee happiness. She had just turned 19 and she was head over heels in love with Jacob, a fellow student who was majoring in film. The young man she had given her heart and her virginity to was deemed "unsuitable" by her parents, but she had adamantly refused to break of their relationship. It might have been his liberal political beliefs, his semi-gothic angsty artist style, or his lack of any solid financial prospects that made her parents decide to take matters into their own hands. For whatever reason, they rectified the situation by "buying off" her beau with a check for $500,000 and a binding legal contract agreeing not to have any further contact with their daughter.

She was left with a note that said simple..."Dear Jules, sorry but we would have never worked. We're too different and I would never fit in your world. I need to be free to pursue other opportunities. Thanks for everything, love, Jacob." To say she was crushed was an understatement; it was worse when she found herself blocked from his phone and his social media accounts so had no way of reaching out for answers. When she found out from friends that he had bought a brand new car and was living it up in LA, she grew suspicious and was determined to learn the truth. She had confronted her parents, who didn't hesitate to show her the cancelled check to prove to her her lover's faithlessness. That night, a broken-hearted young woman learned that the money she had always relied on for security and comfort could also be used to destroy happiness as well.

Frome that point on, Juliette was determined that she was going to make it on her own without her parents interference, and up to this point she had been moderately successful. To her parent's dismay and ire, she had turned down the Ivy-League education her parents had been pressuring her to accept, handed them back the keys to her Mercedes, packed her things and walked away. She even went so far as to change her last name legally to that of her Irish grandmother, Murphy, before disappearing off the radar.

She sold her finer jewelry and used her savings to buy a 4 year old, one owner used Toyota Camry and to rent a one bedroom studio apartment. She then set about continuing her education, and was admitted to the Fine Arts program at Washington State using student loans and an academic scholarship thanks to her GPA. Since she had managed to earn many of her core freshman college credits in her senior year at HSFTVAPA, and was able to test out of others, she was able to bypass her freshman year altogether, relieved at not having to spend her first year in the dorms. She managed to hold down a couple of part time jobs during the three years it took her to graduate before applying for and being accepted to an internship at Vinson Gallery in Watachee. The only real contact she had with her parents was the Christmas card she sent them each year to let them know she was doing well; she had never forgiven them for their actions, nor had they asked forgiveness for doing what they felt was "the right thing". Not surprisingly, her parents did somehow managed to track her down despite her name change- she still received occasional letters and checks trying to bribe her back into the fold, checks which she promptly returned uncashed.

Now at 27, life was good for Juliette Murphy, the former Paris Hilton of Bremerton, WA, and it looked like it was about to get a whole lot more interesting...


	2. Chapter 2: Be Our Guest

_Greetings, gentle readers! Juliette is well on her way to her new adventure, and I hope you are ready for a nice long chapter. There is the understanding that they are speaking French, but to make it flow I have simply added a few French phrases with translations at the end (courtesy of Babelfish!) I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please R & R...constructive criticism is always welcome!_

 _As always I do not own any characters from POTO, only those that I create myself. This story is a rewrite from my original story I started in 2005 an never finished, but I have made significant changes to improve it! So grab a cup of coffee or your favorite libation, and settle in for a spell! :-)_

 **Chapter 2: Be Our Guest**

 _(October 14th, Paris, France)_

True to her prediction, Juliette was exhausted when she stepped onto the tarmac at Charles De Gaulle several hours later. A fall storm had delayed their arrival and they had been forced to circle for more than 90 minutes waiting for a break in the weather before being cleared to land. She had finally managed to doze during her long flight, but turbulence they had encountered along with her nervousness at the prospect of meeting her employer had her on edge.

She was met at the base of the steps by a man with an umbrella who quickly ushered her into a car, which sped her to a discreet VIP terminal entrance. There, a very polite customs agent quickly examined her work visa and stamped her passport before welcoming her to France and wishing her a pleasant stay. Before she knew it she was being escorted through to another side door with awning, where two gentlemen in rain gear stood beside a classic maroon and cream Rolls Royce. The younger of the two, with short dark hair and dark eyes, eyed her with interest before tipping his chauffer's cap and retrieving her luggage. The other gentleman was slightly balding with a thin moustache, and was sharply dressed in a dark suit. He flashed a brief but sincere smile as he stepped forward to greet her holding an open umbrella. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Murphy, please allow me to welcome you to Paris and introduce myself. My name is Andre Firmin, and I am Mr. Levier's Major Domo. This is Joseph Buquet, Mr. Levier's valet and chauffer. Might I suggest we get out of this rain before you get soaked and fall ill? " Joseph hurried to open the door and she was quickly assisted inside the elegant soundproof interior.

She settled back against the car's luxurious upholstery with a sigh, and glanced up to see Joseph's dark eyes observing her in the rear view mirror. The way he stared made her just a bit uncomfortable, but she said nothing, turning her head to glance out the window briefly before Andre spoke. "I trust your journey was without complications, Mademoiselle?"

"It was long but not unpleasant for the most part, Monsieur." Juliette replied in his native tongue. "The turbulence and delay on my final leg was a bit alarming, and I am not in any hurry to be back in the air any time soon because of it." She smiled wearily before continuing. " It was very kind of our employer to provide the jet and for the VIP treatment at the airport. I would have hated to have been the customs agent who gave me a hard time tonight...Mr. Levier appears to be a very generous man, but I don't think he'd be happy having to bail me out of jail for assault my first night in France."

Andre smiled warmly and chuckled at her words, a pleased expression on his face as he replied. "Your accent is Très bien , Mademoiselle...if I didn't know better I'd think you were a native of our land, tho by your coloring and last name I would say you were from the île d'émeraude."*

"Well, you're partly right in a way. This is my first time on French soil, but I did learn the language from a native Parisian for three years. The genetics, well.." she hesitated only slightly.."..my father's family, the Phelps are all Greek, but my grandparents were Irish on my mother's side. I take after my mother's people in more than just coloring, according to her anyway." She turned her attention to the car, running a finger over the fine inlayed side panel. "How long before we reach the chateau?"

"Its about 45 minutes in fine conditions...with the rain, closer to an hour. I know you must be tired from your journey...would you care for a glass of wine...soda...bottled water?" He pressed a small button and a clever panel glided outwards from the side to display a narrow iced cooler with several cans and bottled beverages, above which rested two perfectly chilled wine bottles and two neatly secured wine glasses. When she responded in the negative, he pressed the button and the panel silently retracted. Just then she heard the buzz of a cellphone and Andre reach inside his jacket and swiftly answered it. When he began conversing in a language she couldn't understand, she turned away and looked out the window into the murky twilight, soon deeply lost in thought...

 _(Josephs POV)_

Joseph hadn't known what to expect when he was sent with Andre to pick up the restoration expert, but he hadn't expected someone like _her!_ He had been expecting a matron and was met by a stunning siren instead. Her long auburn hair fell between her shoulderblades in a tight French braid, and the tan trenchcoat she wore did little to hide her womanly curves. She caught him staring at her through the mirror but he found himself unable to look a way for long. Her soft lilting French reached his ears as he continued down the road, and when he chanced to look back again she had turned back to gaze out the window. Eventually her eyes drifted shut and he felt his body stir when she shifted slightly and licked her soft lips. :: _She's a jolie petite chose ** ::_ He thought to himself..:: _A man could lose himself in those eyes. It's been a while since we had one such as her under our roof. It will be interesting to see how the other inhabitants of the Chateau react to having this new blood in their midst..::_

 _Dark in the city night is a wire, Steam in the subway earth is afire_

 _(Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)_

 _Woman you want me give me a sign. And catch my breathing even closer behind_

 _(Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)_

 _In touch with the ground_

 _I'm on the hunt down after you_

 _Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

 _Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

 _I'm on the hunt down after you_

 _Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf..._

 _ **(Hungry Like The Wolf**_ _ **by Duran Duran)**_

The crunch of gravel under their tires pulled Juliette from her light doze as they came to a stop in front of the chateau. Moments later Joseph opened the door, and Juliette stepped out shivering from more than just the chill and dampness of the fall day when she took his hand briefly. The rain, which had been a steady drizzle since she arrived, had now begun to fall in torrents and the wind had picked up, making the umbrella Joseph was holding in his other hand relatively useless. Within seconds she felt like she had been doused with a bucket of ice water on the short dash from the car up the steps to the entryway.

Night had truly fallen, and the house was a dark mass that reminded her of one too many horror movies she had watched in her younger years. and she had to repress a gasp as the great doors creaked open ominously. Her fears were alleved moments later when a very normal looking woman appeared in the doorway.

"Come in, come in out of the rain, Mademoiselle! Oh my, you are shivering. Joseph, please take the luggage to the Rose suite while I take care of our guest. And don't dawdle. Ah, Andre, the latest acquisitions that the Maestro purchased at Sotheby's arrived while you were gone...I had them taken to the East music room. Now then, let's get you warmed up, dear. Dreadful weather we're having...simply dreadful." She had guided Juliette along like a tugboat with an oceanliner through a long entry hall then to the right into a room with a crackling fire. The woman took her trenchcoat and hung it on a rack, clucking over the chateau's newest resident's obvious exhaustion before motioning her over to one of the two large wingback chairs placed before the fire.

" Bonté,*** where have my manners gone today? Please forgive me...I am Antoinette Giry, the housekeeper. Mr. Levier has asked me to help you get settled in...we have already dined but I'm sure you must be famished. I can ring the kitchen and have them send something down, and some tea or hot cider perhaps? That will put some color back in your cheeks."

Now that she was in better light, Juliette got a better look at the woman who obviously had lots of experience in getting things done efficiently. She was younger than Juliette had first thought, and could have been anywhere from 40 to 65- she had been blessed one of those faces that never seemed to age, and her long dark hair, worn in a coronet atop her head, could easily have surpassed hers in length. Her figure was willowy and the dark navy dress she wore was both simple and professional.

"Tea would be lovely, airand I wouldn't turn down a sandwich if it isn't too much trouble. " Juliette sighed as she leaned forward, trying not to drip water from her hair on the fine upholstered chair. "I aplogize if I sound cranky...I've been on the go since 1:30 this morning and you're definitely not seeing me at my best. I had lunch on the flight from Seattle to La Guardia, and what they serve onlines nowadays can scarcely be classsified as food even in third world countries." Just then she heard what she could have sworn was a faint but low chuckle from near the fireplace..:: _damn...I must be more tired than I thought! Either I'm hearing things or this place is haunted...::_

"Its no trouble at all, Mademoiselle Murphy." She walked over to a discreet phone and spoke briefly, then returned with a smile. "Your dinner is on its way, and I have asked her to also bring you a towel. I have a few things I need to attend to before I show you to your room. If you will please excuse me?" Juliette noticed just then that the housekeeper walked with a very slight limp and used a silver handled cane that made a gentle tapping sound as she crossed the room. Juliette rose from her chair and caught Mrs. Giry's attention.

"Madam Giry, please, before you go, I'd like to thank you for your kindness to me, and would ask that you please call me Juliette or Jules if you prefer. Hearing you call me simply mademoiselle reminds me of the rich, spoiled, self-absorbed debutante in French classI left behind long ago."

"As you wish, Mad...Juliette. And tho I appreciate the sentiment, there's really no need to thank me. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the chateau, and we are most happy to have you here with us. Ah, here's Meg now." Juliette turned her head to see a young woman enter bearing a tray, a fluffy white towel over one arm. " Meghan, dearest, say hello to our new resident restorer, Mademoiselle Juliette Murphy or Jules if you like. Juliette, this is my daughter Megan, who supervises the upstairs staff and will act as your personal assistant during your stay. If she doesn't become too much of a pest and drive you mad with her chatter, that is." The last comment was softened by Madam Giry's smile as she fondly watched her daughter set down the tray on the small table between the chairs and hand Juliette the warmed towel, which she accepted with a grateful smile.

"Maman, please-You'll give her a bad impression of me and we've only just met!" The young blonde woman said cheerfully as she grasped the sugar tongs and looked at Juliette, who nodded. Megan dropped a cube into the cup before lifting the delicate china pot to pour the steaming tea. Handing her the cup, she was reaching for the dome handle when Madam Giry stopped her. "Oh, how thoughtless of me! I never bothered to ask...you're not vegan, are you? If you are, I can have the cook prepare something else."

"Not at all. I tried it once when I was away in school, but I gave up after 4 days. The lack of protein made me feel weak, and I went half mad dreaming about hamburgers and steak." Madam Giry lifted her hand and nodded, she and Megan both chuckling. Juliette couldn't hold back the sound of appreciation as Megan lifted the dome to reveal not a sandwich, but a plate of tender looking roast beef, rice pilaf, and steamed broccoli, along with a large roll and what looked like an apple dumpling in a caramel sauce.

"Oh my...this is way too much! If I continue to eat like this, I'm going to need those double doors to go outside." Both women denied that she would ever have that problem. "You are as slender as a ballerina, Jules." Megan insisted..."You must be blessed with a high metabolism. I, on the other hand, think about a slice of chocolate cake and I gain 2 kilos. I have to work extra hard, much to my dismay." At her mother's pointed look, Megan sighed. "And there I go, proving Maman's point about prattling on." she chuckled. "I'm just thrilled to have someone near my own age in the household once more."

Juliette was savoring the delicious, succulent beef, but put her fork down before replying. "I don't work out at all so its not that I put any effort into it...I just get so focused on my work that I forget to eat sometimes. I guess my brain gets disconnected from my stomach when I'm concentrating on a project." Madam Giry and Megan both nodded in undrstanding. "Speaking of projects, when will Mr. Levier be available to meet with me? There are a couple of questions I would like to ask him regarding the location where the artworks were found."

.Madam Giry and her daughter exchanged a quick glance before the elder replied. "I'm afraid that won't be possible for some time, Jules...Mr. Levier has instructed me or Andre to act as his liason during your stay here. However, I can provide you with his email address if you would like to send him your requests yourself."

Juliette was too tired to hide her disappointment."So Mr. Levier is not in residence? I was under the impression that he was a hands-on kind of fellow when it came to restoration projects."

"Oh, he is definitely that, Juliette...he is in fact in Italy overseeing a restoration project in Venice to my understanding. He spends a great deal of time overseas, seeking out properties and bringing life back into them ." Madam Giry paused for a moment, then continued. "The supplies you requested have been purchased and are stored in the room we've set aside for your workspace. Anything else you require you need only ask for."

Juliette nodded..."In a way its a relief that he won't be here hovering over my shoulder. Restoration is delicate work and progess is measured in inches rather than yards. I've had to explain that too many times to impatient clients, althought I don't think that will be a problem with Mr. Levier. He seems well informed about the process." She picked up her fork and continued to slowly devour her meal.

Madam Giry nodded. "Indeed he does, Juliette. He was most impressed with the work your company did on the Nicholas Hilliard portrait miniatures and was most insistant that Vinson Gallery be given first shot at this opportunity."

Juliette closed her eyes briefly and nearly moaned with pleasure as the sweet caramel coated apple and tender pastry made her tastebuds dance. She swallowed before replying with a smile. "My boss was over the moon when we were contacted about this undertaking. I have heard that Mr. Levier is quite a perfectionist...I only hope my work meets his high expectations." At this point she sat back, sighing regretfully as she looked at her half eaten plate, mournful at having to waste it but unable to eat another bite. "I'm looking forward to getting started right away." she smiled softly as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her yawn. "I think however that my body has other plans for the moment. I'm literally running out of steam."

Madam Giry smiled and looked to her daughter before nodding. "Megan will take care of the tray...let me show you to your room so you can rest. I know from my own travels that jet lag is a bitch."

Megan and Juliette were both shocked and laughed, while Megan scolded her mother playfully. "Maman...your language!" Madam Giry merely smiled, and Juliette felt as tho an invisible wall had finally been breached, that she was now being treated much less like a guest and more like just another staff member. She followed Madam Giry out back into the entryway then across a grand open foyer. She inwardly groaned when she saw the massive grand staircase leading up and up, dreading the climb, but was surprised to see her hostess turn away and walk down a long hallway to the left instead. She stopped in front of a set of double doors that Juliette assumed was another room but was pleased when it turned out to be an elevator. They stepped in and were quickly whisked up to the third floor where she was shown into a lovely room done up in rose and cream.

"Please sleep in as late as you like, Juliette...and if you need anything at all, please pull the cord beside the bed. Pleasant dreams, my dear." With that Madam Giry slipped out, closing the door softly behind her.

Juliette sat down on the padded bench at the foot of her bed, unzipping her damp high heeled boots and slipping out of them with a sigh of relief, absently rubbing them as she looked around the room. Her new abode was elegant and feminine, with wainscotting running nearly halfway up the walls and wide striped wallpaper featuring climbing roses. Directly across from the bench where she sat was a fireplace with a white marble mantle, the small fire adding warmth and a soothing atmosphere to the room. There was a window to the left, before which sat a writing desk and chair, with a tall lamp and chaise lounge perfect for reading in the corner. Along the wall beside the entry was a round, ornately framed mirror and an elegant dresser, on which rested her carry on. There were small lamps located on night stands on either side of the queen size bed, which was covered in a quilted satin comforter. The bed beconed her but curiosity and a need to clean up a bit overruled the desire to crawl in fully clothed.

To the left of the window was a door ...upon opening it she stepped into a omfortably appointed bathroom with a sunken tub and a large vanity with a bench seat before it. A narrow hallway with three doors was next...the one on the left was a shower with a built in seat, and a wide bench/shelf outside it, while the door to the right housed a commode. The door in the middle led into a large closet. Her empty suitcases were neatly stacked in a storage area, and above them was a series of shelves containing her shoes and her two purses. She noted tiredly that her clothes had been neatly hung, looking as tho the wrinkles had all been steamed away.

Exhaustion reared its ugly head once more as she wandered over to a built in chest of drawers and after a moments searching located a nightgown and underwear. Stepping into the bathroom, she stripped and tossed her damp, rumpled clothing into the hamper and performed a sketchy wash before tossing the nightgown on. Sluggishly she managed to turn off the light and she noted sleepily how good the thick rose colored carpeting felt beneath her bare feet as she made her way to the bed. She threw back the covers, climbed into the large bed with a sigh of relief, and promptly let Morpheus steal her away.

 _(Later that night in another portion of the chateau..)_

 _"I knew we had hired a woman, but you failed to mention that she was pretty, Madam"._ The deep voice chuckled lightly as the woman at the desk started at the sudden, yet somewhat expected voice in her ear, even tho noone was actually present in the room.

Madam Giry sighed and put down her pen. "How could I mention it if I wasn't aware of it myself, Erik? You didn't list any specific qualities to avoid, you know...you specifically asked for someone capable of doing the work required, and she was most qualified that the gallery you specified had available. And must you throw your voice through walls...its still unnerving, even after all these years."

The voice laughed softly then continues, soft and warm. _"You misunderstand me, Madam...I'm not complaining-Mon dieu, it's been a very long time since I had anyone but skittish housemaids to terrorize. The mademoiselle didn't flee at my laughter earlier, and seems to have a sense of humor."_

"I thought that was you earlier...I wasn't aware that you had returned from Venice earlier than planned. Has the project there been completed so soon?" Madam Giry inquired. "I'm sure that you heard me tell our new resident that you would not be present for some time, but you realize at some point she will want to meet you in person."

The masked man behind the wall sighed before replying. _"Yes, I suppose that is true, but I will cross that bridge when I come to it. And no, the project is on hold for now as there have been some archeological finds of interest below the palazzo, bringing my work to a halt while they excavate. Meanwhile, since I am here for the time being, I've decided to hold a Halloween Masquerade ball. I'll leave the details in your and Andre's capable hands-you'll find a guest list on my desk in the study. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll pay a nocturnal visit to my newest staff member, just to make sure she's resting comfortably, of course. Bonne nuit, Madam.****"_

* Emerald Isle

** Pretty little thing

*** Goodness

**** Good night


	3. Chapter 3: A Haunted Chateau? Suurrree

_Greetings once more, gentle readers...this next chapter is short but interesting as our Phantom makes his first physical appearance._

 _As always, I do not own any of the characters from POTO, only those I create in my little mind. This story is a rewrite of one I began in 2005 but never finished on my old account which I can no longer access. I hope you enjoy it and if so, please R & R!_

 **Chapter 3: A Haunted Chateau? Suurrree**

 _(Chateau Garnier, October 15, 1:46 am)_

Eric paused for a few moments behind the large oval one-way mirror in Juliette's bedroom, making sure that the room's occupant was truly asleep before his gloved hand reached to trigger the switch for the wall panel beside it. The secret door swung open silently on its well oiled hinges, allowing him to step into the room with ease, a slightly cooler breeze the only telltale signs of his passing through. He walked around to the far side of the bed where he paused for a moment to ensure the slight noises hadn't awoken his new guest, using that time to quietly observe the sleeping beauty who rested in one of his many beds. He grinned wryly at the thought crossing his mind..:: _Over 150 years old and still slipping into ladies boudoirs in the dead of night...nice to know I haven't lost my touch...::_

His eyes easily adjusted to the low light in the room...the rain at last had moved on and the full moon shone in through a small opening between the heavy drapes to shine across the resting form on the bed. She lay on the side of the bed closest to the mirror but facing the window, one arm beneath the pillow and her other hand tucked beneath her cheek. Her mouth was slightly open and he noted with amusement that she was drooling ever so slightly, Her hair was still in its confining braid, and he found himself picturing what it would look like spread across the whiteness of the linens. In sleep she reminded him of her... _Christine..._

Shaking his head angrily at the direction his thoughts were taking, and he very nearly crushed his calling card, a single long-stem red rose tied with a black silk ribbon. Leaning over he placed the token on the other pillow beside her where she couldn't miss seeing it when she awoke. He had to fight the longing to wake her now to see her reaction to his "gift"...instead he quickly yet silently backed up and made his way across the room. As if she felt the breeze of his passing, Juliette stirred and pulled the covers higher over her exposed shoulder with a satisfied sigh. He heard her sniff and mumble as she shifted and rolled onto her back then he backed through the open door just as she sneezed, coughed...then sneezed again even more violently.

"What the hell..." Juliette came away from her much needed sleep with a snarl as she coughed and sneezed, her throat getting tighter every second. In the space of a breath she turned on the bedside lamp and looking blearily around, her blood shot eyes landed on the flower causing her distress. With a choked gasp she snatched the flower by the stem as she slid out of the bed, holding it as tho it were a dead rat as far away from herself as possible as she went to the door. She was so focused on getting to the bedroom door and fighting for breath that she didn't even notice the swinging panel closing. Open the door she tossed the flower out into the hall before slamming it shut again, angry enough that she didn't care at that moment who heard it. Stumbling to the dresser, she grabbed her carry on and frantically dug through it for the bottle of antihistamine that she always carried with her. She popped one of the tiny pills under her tongue and waited for it to kick in. She headed to the bathroom and wet a washrag to cool the angry red reaction rash that was blossoming on her face. She caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror and groaned. "Too bad it isn't closer to Halloween." she grumbled to her reflection. "this would make a great costume...Allergy hag with jet lag." A gentle knocking at her bedroom door caught her attention and drew her out of the bathroom, so she missed the soft laugh of her unseen visitor that echoed in the small room.

Pulling the soft throw from the bench at the foot of her bed, she wrapped it around her like a shawl before answering the door. Meg and Madam Giry stood there, both wearing their nightclothes and identical looks of concern. Mrs. Giry's long hair was still in its braid but hung loosely over her shoulder, while Meg's was hanging free-Juliette found it hard not to laugh at her friend's pink fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Is everything alright, Juliette? Megan heard a noise and woke me...we were concerned and wanted to make sure you were not in distress."

"I'm fine now, Madam Giry, thank you for asking. but I would ask you to please tell your staff to refrain from entering my room while I'm sleeping and leaving me gifts." Mrs. Giry followed her gaze to the be-ribboned flower beside the door at their feet, and then exchanged looks with her daughter before returning her attention to Juliette. "I just happen to be one of the rare people who has a severe allergic reaction to roses. I'm very fortunate that it was just one...had it been an entire bouquet it might possibly have killed me."

"Good heavens...I was afraid something like this might happen, but certainly not on your very first night in the chateau. Tell me, Juliette, did you by any chance see...or hear...anything unual since you arrived this evening?"

Juliette thought for a split second about mentioning the strange chuckle she had heard in the lounge not long after she arrived, but then decided it had most likely been her imagination and not worth bringing up. "No, not that I can recall. Truth be told, I was too tired to do anything but wash up and crash. I was dead to the world when this present arrived. Now, why is it that I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?" She looked between the two women and saw that she had hit the nail on the head by their guilty expressions.

Madam Giry hesitated for just a moment, which gave her daughter the opportunity to speak up. "Maman didn't want to tell you when you first arrived for fear you'd think we were all insane, but this chateau is supposedly haunted. Many of the staff have had run ins with this Phantom; he's known for pulling pranks and for making his presence known in other ways. He also...makes his displeasure known to those he does not like and wishes to leave this place."

"Well, at the moment, I really don't care if whomever dropped in to pay a midnight call on me is pleased or displeased by my presence. I am here to do my job, and no spectre is going to frighten me away until its done. And having unwanted visitors in my bedroom, breathing or not, is definitely NOT in my contract!" Her scowl softened into a wry tired smile. "I thank you for the warning and your concerns ladies, but there's a very comfy bed and a lovely dream I'd like to get back to. Goodnight, ladies." After receiving their murmured replies, she slipped back into her room, closing the door softly behind her.

The two Giry's looked at each other, eyebrows raised before they made their way back down the long hallway, Once they were out of earshot they conversed quietly about the situation and whether or not they should say any more about their resident "ghost". Reaching their destination, they parted ways and retired to their respective rooms.

I knew you were

You were gonna come to me

And here you are

But you better choose carefully

'Cause I, I'm capable of anything

Of anything and everything

So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know what you're falling for

Baby do you dare to do this?

Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for

A perfect storm, perfect storm

Cause once you're mine, once you're mine

There's no going back

( **Dark Horse** by Katy Perry)

Erik had been rather alarmed by Juliette's reaction to his gift, and made a mental note to ask Madam Giry to inquire if she had any other allergies that they needed to be aware of. It certainly wouldn't do for her to wind up in the hospital just when things were getting interesting. He sat before his bank of monitors in his cavernous sanctuary and listened to the women conversing through the hidden cameras and tiny microphone/speakers he had installed. _:: Ahh, the joys of modern technology...::_ He had listened with interest to the Chateau's staff as they informed its new resident of his existance, and couldn't help but smile at her spirited response. _So you don't care whether you are welcome or not, Mademoiselle? Perhaps the Phantom should pay another call and give you a more...personal greeting to let you know without a doubt how he feels about your presence in his home..._


	4. Chapter 4: Silk Stalkings

_Greetings, gentle readers...in chapter three we caught our first real glimpse of our mysterious Phantom...Hmmmm...what will he do for an encore? This story is a rewrite of one I began in 2005 on my old account which I no longer have access to._

 _AS always, I do not own any of the characters from POTO, only those I create myself. I do this only for the enjoyment of it and am not making any profit from this endeavor. Now, on with the story!_

 **Chapter Four: Silk Stalkings...ooh la la!**

 _(October 16th, Chateau Garnier)_

It felt like minutes rather than hours had passed when Juliette opened her eyes in the dim room. Her body clock was still adjusting to the time change, but she couldn't help groaning when she saw that she had slept past noon. _:: Great impression I'm making...sleeping in on my first day on the job!::_ With a sigh of regret, she pulled herself away from the seductive comfort of the Egyptian cotton sheets and heavy down-filled duvet.

Padding into the bathroom, she winced at the brightness and grimaced when she caught sight of her red eyes and haggard appearance, due in part to the after effects of her allergy attack. She went back to her carry on and found her Visine, then after a quick shower dressed in her usual working togs...comfortable khakis, a crisp button up shirt and cardigan sweater paired with non skid loafers before leaving her room. A careful application of cosmetics had her looking none the worse for wear, and taking a deep breath she emerged from her room. She decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator, and the wonderful smells that greeted her as she came down the last flight made her stomach protest the fact that she had missed breakfast in a very loud and embarrassing way.

Madam Giry came out of the parlor/lounge and smiled as she met Juliette at the base of the stairs. "Ah, good afternoon, Juliette. You seem none the worse for wear after your ordeal. Other than the surprise floral offering, I trust you found your room satisfactory?"

Juliette nodded. "Indeed I have and did, Madam. I hope you will pardon me for my bluntness last night. I just have little patience when I'm on the verge of breaking out in hives and half suffocated by my own body."

Madam Giry waved a small hand in a dismissive gesture. "Not at all my dear...it is completely understandable given the circumstances. Now, seeing as you missed breakfast, would you care to join me for luncheon and then perhaps a tour of the chateau? It would be good for you to learn your way around as soon as possible."

"Madam Giry, I'd be delighted...lead on!"

After a very satisfying meal in a small side parlor off of a grand salon, the two women began the tour on the ground floor. Juliette had to admit that she was impressed with the understated elegance of the chateau's decor...no reproduction peices here. She was also impressed with its size...the main floor alone was easily four times the size of Vinson gallery, and she could imagine the amount of work that went into just mainting the floors. Like Belle in one of her favorite fairy tales, she was enchanted with the library, with its floor to ceiling wall to wall bookcases with rolling steps for accessing higher shelves, heavy leather and mahogany furnishings all gleaming from what she recognized by scent as beeswax furniture polish.

The main floor also contained a music room complete with a massive grand piano, harp, and various other instruments on stands and in glass display cases. In addition to the library, there were defined spaces for men, such as the billiar room, trophy room, and a humidor adjacent smoking room/cigar den with what Madam Giry told her was a state of the art ventilation system, one of many modern updates that Mr. Levier had made to the estate. Juliette didn't step behond the doorsof the eerie trophy room with dozens of mounted heads; being under all those feral eyes gave her the willies.

The tour continued through the vast kitchens that rivaled that of many fine restaurants, the dining room with its massive glossy table that seated 40 as well as smaller, more intimate dining rooms, laundry, lesser servants quarters, Andre Firmin and Madam's Giry's offices, and other rooms dedicated to the running of the estate. The second floor was dedicated to entertainment, containing a huge mirrored ballroom, card rooms, a long portrait gallery, priceless art works in their own gallery, and a large back stone porch with steps leading down to a magnificent English hedge garden. She could hear the gentle splash from the fountail located at the center of crushed stone walkways amidst the labyrinth-like design, For a moment she smiled as she envisioned elegant ladies in wide panniers and beauty patches, ala Marie Antionette, strolling through with their paramours, preening and flirting with their fans. The third floor was maze of bedrooms and hallways, so many that she lost count, but she noted the interconnected twin suites for the Master and Mistress of the chateau. The fourth floor contained additional bedroom suites and what had once been the nursery and school room, and there were stairs also leading upwards to the attics which she was told contained smaller rooms that were originally servants quarters but had since been relegated as storage.

As they explored the Chalet, Madam Giry regaled her with bits and pieces of its history, famous guests and about what improvements had been made since the Levier family had taken possesion of the estate. As they strolled past her room, she was sorely tempted to ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since she awoke _... had her mysterious visitor entered my room when I could have sworn I locked the door on my way in?::_ She thought for a moment but realized that she had been so tired the night before that she probably had not remembered to lock it behind her, and followed Madam Giry into the elevator. After gliding silently down, the doors opened to reveal Andre, who had obviously been waiting for them.

" Good afternoon, Antoinette, Mademioselle Juliette" he greeted, nodding in a friendly manner before addressing Juliette directly. "We have set up one of the overflow rooms behind the smoking lounge for your use. It shares the same moisture content controls as the humidor and also the ventilation system, which I understand is benefitial when working with solvents?"

Juliette nodded. " When restoring typical works I don't have to take as many precautions, but that isn't possible when dealing with artwork that has endured smoke damage. Soot tends to adhere to the varnish, making it much more difficult and lengthy process and requires specific chemicals. Has the Raman spectroscope equipment arrived as scheduled?"

"Indeed it has, and is still in its crate awaiting your arrival. The artworks are also still in their crates, with each crate numbers with the corresponding works so that you may proceed in whichever order you like."

Juliette smiled with satisfaction, then turned to Madam Giry. "Madam, thank you so much for taking the time to give me such an indepth tour. At least now I can say with all confidence that I won't take a wrong turn and end up in the cellar." At Madam Giry's gasp and Andre's look of alarm, Juliette frowned and looked confused. "I'm sorry...I guess that was a poor joke on my part. You can rest easy you two...I don't make a habit of wandering into places I don't have any business being in." _:: Unlike a certain flower-delivering practical joker...::_ she thought wryly.

Madam Giry looked relieved, and Andre cleared his throat before he continued. "I am relieved to hear that, Mademoiselle Juliette, for all our sakes. There are parts of the chateau cellar levels which have not been restored and that do not yet have electricity, plus there are old smuggler's tunnels that run for miles underground that should you happen to wander into you might never find your way back out again." At her shiver he continued. "Plus I'm sure you've heard the rumors.."

"About the Phantom and his ways of dealing with those who trespass? Yes, Meg has already filled me in on that topic, and since I intend to stay til my I'm no longer needed, I will be sure to be on my best behavior." She saw Madam Giry and Andre exchange a quick glance of relief before she brightened. "In any case, I'll be sure to keep to the tour areas...however, I can't guarantee your kitchen will be safe...In boarding school I was imfamous for my midnight pantry raids." The somberness of the mood broken, she turned to adress Andre once more. "Now, if you will show me to my work space, I think I'd like to set up my equipment, organize my supplies and do an initial hands on assessment of the works. That way tomorrow I can begin the indepth analysis of the varnishes and pigments and get started on the job our mutual employer is paying me an obscene amount of money to do."

 _I've been meaning to tell you_

 _I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

 _I look at you and I fantasize_

 _Now and tonight_

 _Now I've got you in my sights_

 _With these hungry eyes_

 _One look at you and I can't disguise_

 _I've got hungry eyes_

 _I feel the magic between you and I.._

 _(_ _ **Hungry Eyes**_ _by Eric Carmen)_

 _(8 pm that same night...)_

Five hours later, Juliette carefully made her way down the hall to her room, carrying a tray of light foodstuffs that she had managed to wheedle out of the kitchen staff rather than have them bring a full meal to her room. She was exhausted, yet satisfied that she had made a dent in her prep work and would be ready to tackle her full assessments the next day. With a sigh she laid her clipboard down on the dresser and took the the pins from her hair, releasing the no-nonsense bun style she preferred when working. Kicking off her loafters, she wriggled her toes in the seductively deep carpeting as she wandered into the bathroom in search of some Tylenol for the headache she could feel starting behind her eyes.

Returning to her room she sat down and looked over her notes while savoring the cheese, fruit and thin sliced baguette, with some crisp, light cookies to satisfy her sweet tooth. Finally her hunger was appeased and making her body a promise not to sleep through breakfast, she placed the tray outside the door and made sure to double check that her door was locked before she got ready to turn in.

Juliette removed her watch, placing it on the nightstand before moving into the closet to retrieve her night things. Normally she would take a quick shower before bed, but the pull of the clawfoot bathtub was too hard to resist. A nice long soak would be just the thing to get rid of her headach and help her mind wind down. Among the things provided on the counter were decorative jars of bath salts, bath beads and even bubble baths, and finding one of them labeled night blooming jasmine, she added a generous amount to the tub as it filled. There were also two trios of candles on either side of the vanity, which she lit before turning out the lights. Using a clip to secure her hair, she slipped out of her clothes and into the steaming water with a sigh of relief, leaning back as she began to review the events of the day...

...and came awake with the realization that the water was getting chilly and that she was well on her way to becomine a raisin. Blinking and murmuring a curse under her breath, she rose from the bath and quickly dried off with a sinfully fluffy towels before donning her nightwear. Stepping back into the bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of another black ribboned red rose nestled against her pillows, this time accompanied by a black edged note sealed with wax...both of which had most definitely not been there prior to her bath. She fumed at the thought that someone had once again entered her room but was hesitant to go near the flower and suffer another reaction like the night before. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the flower was obviously not fresh, and the red seal on the missive was that of a grinning skull.

With fingers that trembled only slightly, she tore the seal and read the note's brief contents, written in a flagrant yet elegant hand using ink that had never seen the inside of a ball point pen.

 _'My dear Medemoiselle Murphy,_

 _I hope you will accept my most humble apologies for any distress my action of last evening may have caused you. I was unaware that my bestowing a small gift of welcome would have such violent consequences in regards to your health. Rest assured, dear lady, that any future tokens of my esteem will_ _NOT_ _be fresh floral in nature!_

 _I do hope you have found the chateau to your liking and will consider it your home for the duration of your stay. I am aware that my staff has advised you of areas of my home that are out of bounds-your presence and talents are most welcome here, mademoiselle, and it would be a pity indeed if your stay here were to end prematurely due to your failure to heed sound advice._

 _Your obedient servant,_

 _The Phantom_

 _P.S. It really isn't safe to fall asleep while bathing, Mademoiselle._

 _I will make every effort to respect your privacy in the future; however, I must confess that the sight of your innocent repose would undoubtedly make Botticelli sigh with delight-I certainly did..._

 _Pleasant dreams!_

The figure on the other side of the mirror watched as the young woman folded the note and placed it and the silk flower into the drawer of her bedside table. She then calmly climbed into bed and turned off the light as if nothing out of the ordinary had occured. Erik was about to leave, surprised and somewhat disappointed in her lack of reaction to his gift, A moment later, the Phantom grinned as his keen eyesight and hearing witnessed her violent reaction as she muffled her angry screams into her thick feather pillow, her fist furiously pounding its mate beside her.

' _I believe I can safely say I've definitely gotten her attention'_ he chuckled to himself softly before turning away, his hands instinctively reaching out of habit for the opera cape he used to wear, :: _Perhaps it is time to bring a little more dramatic flair back to the Phantom ...and I know the perfect time to make my debut::_


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Care of Business

_Greetings, gentle readers! The Phantom has had a bit of fun with our leading lady...perhaps it is time for one of our antagonists to rear his or her ugly head? This story is a rewrite of one I began back in 2005 on my old account and has been heavily updated. If you like it, please take a moment to R & R as constructive criticism is always welcome!_

 _As always, I do not own any characters from POTO, only those I make up in my head, and I am not making any financial profit from this story, just doing it soley for my own entertainment and that of others!_

 **Chapter 5: Taking Care of Business**

 _(October 17th-Chateau Garnier)_

Even after the somewhat disturbing events of the night before, Juliette was surprised that she had fallen asleep quickly, and had felt remarkably refreshed when she had awoken just after 7 am. Rising from the bed, she stretched and strolled over to the window to check the weather. From the whispy clouds above and the bright sun that was burning off the morning fog, it looked as though it was going to be a lovely fall day. Smiling, she turned and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for her day, stopping in the doorway to look around the room before speaking. "You said you would respect my privacy, _Monsier le Phantom,_ and I am trusting you to keep your word." Feeling a little silly talking to an empty room, she closed the door behind her and turned on the shower, the words her mysterious visitor had written foremost in her mind.

 _"...I will make every effort to respect your privacy in the future; however, I must confess that the sight of your innocent repose would undoubtedly make Botticelli sigh with delight...I certainly did..."_

Despite the heat of the shower, Juliette shivered at the thought of some unknown entity, breathing or not, seeing her while she was naked and at her most vulnerable. The letter had also contained what she could consider a thinly veiled warning about going near the cellars, the second such warning she had received in as many days. :: _I can't help but wonder...why would someone who has spent an obvious fortune restoring this palace to its former glory neglect to repair its foundations? It just doesn't make sense...::_

Her thoughts drifted to the letter once more as she washed her hair, and she was able to draw some conclusions about its author. :: _by his writing style and grammar usage, he appears to be highly educated. he's polite, he has excellent penmanship, he is fond of romantic gestures, and he openly admitted to spying on me so he honest...just the traits any girl would desire in a stalker! ::_ The silent internal commentary made her giggle aloud, and she found herself grinning as she emerged from the shower, dressed and headed downstairs.

After breakfast, Juliette returned to her workspace, eager to get underway. She had decided to start out with one of the least damaged works a small pastoral landscape in oil. Carefully removing it from its frame, she placed it a large folding table atop a white screen. She opened the Raman field spectrometer, entering the painting ID number and other pertinent data before reaching for the portable "zapper", which resembled a UPC reader from any retail store. She held it close to several strategic points above the painting, watching for any changes in the graph displayed on the small screen, before saving the recoded data. Examining the spectrograph, she noted which solvent was recommended to remove the varnish, turned off the machine and set it carefully aside before getting started.

Not long into the process, however, she found herself feeling a bit antsy, and realized that it was the quiet that was bothering her. Yesterday she had been excited and busy focusing on making sure she had all her supplies and determining the order in which she would restore the paintings. Today, the quiet was getting to her, as she was used to the quiet hum of her co-workers and the soft muzac at the gallery. Slipping off her clear wraparound safety goggles, she popped upstairs and grabbed her Ipod, grateful she had charged it at the airport between flights and making a mental note to see about getting a Europeon charger as hers was for 110 volt.

Returning to her temporary studio, she turned the music on and tuned out the rest of the world, Totally immersed in her element, she spent the next 3 1/2 hours gently removing a fine layer of soot and varnish from the 11 x 14 inch landscape, revealing the deft brush strokes the artist had used to create the subtle shadings in the water of the river and the leaves of the trees along its banks. She was singing along softly when a hand on her shoulder made her jump and gasp, her startled eyes meeting Joseph Buquet's as turned, slipping off her stool, the haunting vocals and guitars of Evanescence "Bring Me To Life" pouring through her earbuds,

She felt herself blushing a bit as she fumbled and knocked her Ipod off onto the floor, missing the quickly hidden narrowing of Josephs eyes as the motion inadvertently gave him a brief tantalizing glimpse of her chest as she reached to pick it up. "My apologies for startling you, Juliette-I did knock twice but you were intent on your work and did not hear me. Madame Giry sent me to tell you that luncheon is ready...while Monsier Levier will appreciate your dedication I am sure, he would not be happy with us for allowing you to waste away." He leaned against the workbench, watching as she removed her latex gloves and goggles. "I am surprised at your taste in music, Mademoiselle...I would think a highly educated, upper class woman such as yourself would prefer Rachmaninoff to rock."

There was a subtle note of something in his voice that annoyed her, and Juliette's eyes flashed as a little of the Irish temper she usually held in check managed to come out. "Are you so familiar with upper class women that you feel qualified to know what kind of music they listen to, or anything else about them for that matter?" she asked pointedly, half turning to slide her stool out of the way under the table. She stiffened when she heard his chuckle, and shot him an icy glare that would have had a respectable man retreating with frostbite...but then, noone would ever accuse Josph Buquet as being respectable.

"Put away those daggers, Juliette, they won't find their way into my heart as my hide is too tough for that. " He took a step closer to her, thinking to intimidate her from his greater height, and smirked as she instinctively took a step back. He reached out to touch a tendril of hair that had fallen from her bun, and she stepped back farther, raising her hand to brush his aside. She gasped in disbelief when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, his voice low and slightly menacing in its attempt to be seductive. "I think that you and I are more than we appear to be, no? We both earn our bread and that to me makes you no better than me. Both tentatious in our pursuit of things that catch and hold our interest." Joseph made no attempt to disguise what he meant by interest. "And I am familiar enough with women, Mademoiselle, to know that one with your, shall we say, _incendies sexuelles_ *, needs them quenched on a regular basis. The nights can be very cold and lonely in this chateau." He was close enough that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

The crack of her palm connecting with his cheek echod in the room as she jerked her arm from his grasp. "That's the only heat you're ever going to feel with me, Joseph Boquet. My needs are none of your concern, and even if I was randy as a cat in heat, I don't frateranize with fellow employees." She pushed past him and made her way to the doorway before she turned back and gave him a smirk of her own. "I must say, I have to wonder if you have had any success with the ladies, because your approach leaves much to be desired. Its no wonder you're cold at night-I suggest you invest in an electric blanket. Now, if you'll excuse me, my lunch is getting cold."

Juliette didn't see the look of pure fury on Joseph's face: no woman would belittle him in that manner. Quick as a rattlesnake he struck, jerking her around, one hand grasping her wrist while the other grabbed her backside as he backed her into the wall beside the door as he forced his tongue into her mouth in a brusing kiss.

His actions stunned her into immobility, which lasted for all of a second before her brain began to function again. _**HOW DARE HE!**_ was the only thought that screamed through her mind before her self defense training took over. Her attacker roared in pain as she bit his invading tongue as hard as she could. He roared and grazed her with his fist, but she had seen it coming and rolled with it. She kicked him in the shin, stomped on his foot, then finished with the _piece de resistance,_ a well placed knee to the most tender part of his anatomy followed by a solid karate chop which sent him to the floor wheezing in agony.

Juliette stepped back, spitting and wiping the blood from her lips, the coppery taste of his blood bitter on her tongue. As he started to get to his knees she leaned down and grabbed him by the hair to make sure she had his attention. "I'm going to forget this little episode ever happened, and if you want me to continue to do so, let me make things clear. If you ever come near me again, you're going to walk away minus a few body parts, if you walk away at all. Please make my apologies to Madam Giry, but Ive suddenly lost my appetite." With the dignity of a queen she strolled from the room.

Eric gritted his teeth, the look of absolute rage on his masked face revealing only a fraction of his inner fury as he watched the scene on his closed circuit monitor. He hadn't bothered to interfere with Joseph Buquet's episodes in the past with the maids in the Chateau, as they appeared to welcome his pursuit of them, but he would be damned if he would stand by and let this assault go unpunished.

No, Buquet had been useful to have around as a valet and chauffer, but even useful men could be replaced. He would not keep an attempted rapist on his payroll...nor would he have one beneath his roof for one more day. It was time for Joseph Boquet to leave the workforce...permanently. But he planned to have a bit of his own fun...

 _Afraid to walk the streets_

 _In the coldness all alone_

 _The blackness of the night_

 _Engulfs your flesh and bones_

 _Hoping for relief_

 _From the fear you feel inside_

 _Losing all perspective_

 _Of reality in the night_

 _Running from shadows_

 _Blinded by fear_

 _The horror of nightfall_

 _Is ever so near_

 _I slowly surround you_

 _Are you afraid of the night_

 _ **(Tormentor**_ _by Slayer)_

Joseph Buquet held the washrag to his mouth in an effort to stop the sluggish bleeding of his tonuge. _::That fucking bitch will pay, blood for blood, I swear on my father's grave!::_ His humiliation had come as a complete surprise at the hands of such a small, fragile looking woman, and his desire to return the favor burned hot in him.He threw the rag into the sink and opened the medicine cabinet to find an analgesic for the pain, unprepared to see the figure behind him when he closed the mirrored door.

"Hello, Joseph...surprised to see me? Tsk Tsk..." The figure wagged a gloved finger at the stunned man. "You should have known that nothing happens in this chateau without my knowledge. DO NOT SPEAK!" Erik thundered, his golden eyes narrowing as the frightened would be rapist started to stammer. "Nothing you can say will change what you have done," he hissed "and such behavior is unforgivable. I have found you guilty...now prepare to receive your judgement."


	6. Chapter 6: Justice and Mercy

_Greetings, gentle readers! I hope you are enjoying this tale and Juliette's attempt to mop the floor with Joseph. Our art restorer is definitely living up to her flaming hair temperment!_

 _As always, I do not own any characters from POTO, just the ones I make up in my head, and I am not receiving any financial gain from this story, just personal enjoyment for myself and other readers._

 _Also, many thanks go out to my very first reviewers, , and Child of Dreams for their kind words and encouragement. I only hope that this story continues to live up to your expectations! In this section she shows she is not quite as tough as she likes everyone to think she is, which to me just makes her more human. I hope you agree :)_

 **Chapter 6: Justice and Mercy**

 _(October 17th, 1 pm, Chateau Garnier)_

Juliette appeared outwardly calm as she climbed the stairs to the third floor, but as the old cliche' goes, looks can be deceiving. She would have taken the elevator but that would have required going past the dining room, and she was not in any mood to deal with questions at the moment. She managed to make it to the safe haven of her room before she was forced to make a mad dash to her en suite bath, where she fell to her knees and was violenty ill.

Resting her brow against the soothing coolness of the immaculate porcelain commode, she let the tears come as the emotions she had been holding back rose to the surface. Anger, fear, frustration, vulnerability, worry-all flashed through her as the silent tears left wet trails down her cheeks.

Exactly how long she sat there she couldn't say, but finally the emotional storm passed, leaving a peace of sorts in its wake. She felt oddly empty of emotions, an odd, somewhat blessed serenity despite what had happened to her a short while earlier. Wiping her face on the tail of her shirt she rose to her feet, groaning with dismay when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. After brushing her teeth and repairing the damage her emotional breakdown had caused, she felt calm enough to return to her work. That is, until she returned to her bedroom.

Juliette's heart began to pound the second she caught sight of the familiar note and its black ribboned accompaniment resting in its usual spot against her pillow. With trembling fingers she broke the still warm wax seal and scanned its contents.

 _Mademoiselle Juliette,_

 _The unprovoked assault upon your person this morning has not gone unnoticed nor unpunished. It shames me that I have allowed a man capapable of such atrocities against a member of the gentler sex to remain under this roof-it is an error I shall forever regret since it has allowed harm to come to you._

 _Rest assured, Mademoiselle, Joseph Buquet will not trouble you or any other young woman with his unwanted advances again._

 _Your obedient servant,_

 _The Phantom_

Juliette realized that this letter, unlike the other she had received, was written in a strange reddish ink that strongly resembled dried blood, and from the tone of the letter might very well have been. :: _His blood...on my hands...all my fault!::_ her mind reeled as the the elegant script blurred as if it was the blood was fresh and dripping. Whimpers escaped her as her shaking grew worse, the letter falling from her numb fingers as the darkness closed in. She never felt her head hit the bed's newel post as she slid to the floor, or the strong arms that tenderly picked her up moments later.

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed

Within your eyes.

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams.

A love that will last

Within your heart.

I'll place the moon

Within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone.

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down.

 _(_ _ **AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN"**_ _by David Bowie)_

Erik was at Juliette's side mere seconds after she had suddenly collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Lifting her with ease, he placed her on the bed and checked her pulse. Finding it steady if a bit rapid, he checked her head and found a swelling lump behind her left ear but no broken skin. Cursing himself softly, he pulled out his phone and hit a number on speed dial.

"Antionette, I need you to come to Juliette's room, and bring your med kit. She's had a bad reaction to one of my missives and may have a concussion." He listened for a moment then growled with exasperation, running a hand through his dark hair. "No, Madam, I didn't leave her a fresh flower...I may not be entirely sane but I'm not an idiot. Just get here ASAP before she wakes. I'm not ready for her to meet her mystery employer just yet."

Hitting the off button, he stood beside the bed gazing down at the pale, still figure, his jaw clenched in anger as he saw first hand the slight mark on her cheek that Joseph had left. Hearing voices coming down the hall, he reluctantly left Juliette's side and stepped through the wall, closing it just as Madam Giry and her daughter entered the room.

Madam Giry had just finished enjoying lunch with her daughter during which they discussed various plans for the upcoming Samhain Masquerade when the call came in. She couldn't recall the last time when she had heard Erik sound as frantic...not since the night of the debut of Don Juan...

Filling in her daughter as to what had occured, she hastily flew to her office for her first aid kit before taking the elevator to the third floor, Meg right behind her. Rushing to the young woman's room, she was not surprised that Erik wasn't present but knew he would be hovering nearby. Moving swiftly to Juliette's bedside and after calling her name several times she began lightly slapping the unresponsive woman's cheek repeatedly with no response. She examined her swiftly and noted the swelling on her head before turning to her daughter. "Meg, hand me my flashlight pen, then fetch me some ice. We need to try to get the swelling down."

Taking the penlight, she raised one of Juliette's eyelids, checking to see if her pupils were responsive to light. What she saw must have relieved her as she gave a gusty sigh, and settled down on the bed by the unconscious woman's side. Taking up her hand, Madam Giry couldn't hold back the gasp of shock and alarm at the sight of the distinct fingermark burises on Juliette's wrist. Meg reentered the room holding a plastic bag of ice, and happened to glance down to see the note on the floor beside the bed. Her curiosity overwhelmed any sense of shame she felt at invading her new friends' privacy, and she quickly scanned the note, her hand flying to her lips as she tried to stifle a choked cry. Nudging her mother, she thrust the paper before her her startled eyes. "Maman...look!"

"What-what is it?" Madam Giry took the note and swiftly read its contents, her hands still holding it as they fell into her lap, her mind going momentarily numb. Just as quickly her anger flared and she called out to their unseen observer. "Erik, show yourself...I know you're listening. What is the meaning of this...what attack? Please tell me you havent done anything rash!"

"Very well, Madam...silence is golden, so they say." The voice echod in the room as the hidden panel beside the mirror slowly swung open. Madam Giry shushed her startled daughter's squeak of surprise as a masked Erik stepped into the room, nodding politely to the two women at Juliette's bedside. She gave her daughter a pointed look and a nudge of her head, signalling her to leave them alone, and her daughter complied, giving her maman a look that said they would definitely be talking later. "That...filth...tried to force himself on Juliette in her studio this morning. and I took out the garbage, simple as that." He stepped forward, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the posts of the bed.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Erik. Whatever Joseph Buquet has done, you can no longer play judge and executioner. People in this day and age can't just disappear like they did in the old days. The police will get involved...there will be inquiries, and they won't give up until they have answers, answers to questions I don't think you are ready to address."

She sighed and shook her head, stroking back a lock of Juliette's hair. "You have always been so _impulsive,_ Erik, and it has brought you and those around you nothing but pain. This poor girl has been her less than three days and already her life has been endangered more times than I care to count! It will be a miracle if she doesn't decide to pack up and leave after this."

Erik frowned at Madam Giry's words, his eyes never leaving the still figure on the bed. "You are right as always, Madam...tho in my defense I was not expecting this type of reaction to my last note. I thought she would be pleased that I had removed him after what he tried to do."

"Remove from your employment, perhaps...but the wording of this makes it sound as if you had murdered the fool! It's no wonder she had the reaction she did." Madam Giry scowled at her oldest friend.

Erik nodded and stepped forward, picking up Juliette's other hand." I won't lie...the thought did briefly cross my mind when he first grabbed her. But remarkably my assistance wasn't needed. She was _magnificent,_ Antoinette...it was a priviledge to see her in action when she put that fool on the floor." He smiled fondly down before continuing. "As for the letter, I agree I should have worded it better, but once she realizes she didn't doom the fellow, I think she'll want to all she can to honor her contract. If not, I trust you to come up with a plan to convince her otherwise."

Madam Giry eyed him steadily, noting the way he was focusing on the downed artist. "I hope so, but I wouldn't be so certain, mon bon ami*. Were I in her shoes, I would think twice about working in a place where being terminated takes on a whole new meaning. Tell me, what have you done with him?"

The tall man chuckled. "He's in the secondary wine cellar and before you ask, yes, he is still among the living. I hadn't had a chance to decide what to do with him yet, although a short drop and a sudden stop at the end of my punjab lasso is still high on my list of options. Gods, how I miss the old days..." he said mournfully. At Madam Giry's raised eyebrows and pointed glare he sighed. "Oh, very well, I suppos I'll hand him over to the authorities and let them deal with him since I already gave him a sound thrashing. Will that satisfy you, Madam?"

"For now it will, Monseiur." Madam Giry smiled faintly as she rose from the bed. "And now I must insist you, Phantom, return to your lair while I tend to the living and make our guest more comfortable. You can come back and watch over her when I'm done. And no peeking, Erik!"

The only response was an echoing chuckle as the wall panel closed behind him.

*my good friend


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

_Greetings, gentle readers, and welcome to the next episode of "As the Phantom Stalks" lol. What will happen when Juliette comes around? Will the two finally meet? Read and find out...hehehe (I'm so mean!) This is a rewrite of a story I began back in 2005 on my old account I no longer have access to, and had been heavily edited and updated._

 _As always, I do not own any recognizable characters from POTO, just those that I make up in my head. I am not receiving any financial gain from this story, just personal enjoyment for myself and others._

 **Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**

 _(October 17th, 3 pm, Chateau Garnier)_

Meg Giry was angry.

Actually, angry would be an understatement, such as saying Hurricane Katrina was a little spring shower. She was way past angry, furios, and livid...she was all the way to thoughtful. After pacing around the house muttering to herself, her patience was an and end and she made her way to her mother's office, entering after two quick raps.

Madame Giry looked up at her daughter's pinched, angry expression and sighed, laying down her pen and closing the ledger. She really wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but knew it had been a long time in coming. "Come in and shut the door, petit...I know you have many questions and I do not want us to be disturbed as this may take some time."

Meg sat down with a huff and crossed her arms as she looked at her mother. "You're damn right I have questions, Maman...and after what happened today I think I'm entitled to know the truth. Who was that man and why is he skulking in the chateau pretending to be the phantom?" She saw her mother's eyes narrow and hurriedly continued. "And before you ask, I was outside the door and heard your conversation...I know he wrote the note I found, and when I saw his mask it wasn't hard to figure out from the other servant's descriptions of their run ins with our resident ghost. So?" she waited expectantly for answers.

Madame Giry took a deep breath and met her daughter's gaze evently. "What I am about to tell you goes no further than this room, and to be honest I don't know that he will allow you to retain this information once he learns I've shared it. The man you saw in Juliette's room is Erik Levier, your employer and mine. He is a very complex man, some would say a genious...amaster musician, ventriloquist, composer, architect, magician, and former assassin. He also possesses above average speed and healing abilities, and at times almost inhuman strength. He's an immortal, my child, one who has walked this earth for nearly two centuries now."

Meg stared at her mother before making a choking sound, covering her mouth as she snickered, her body shaking as she tried to hold in her laughter. "Oh, please, Maman...couldn't you come up with a more original story than that? You're telling me that our boss is an immortal? Why not just say he's a vampire? Or better yet an alien from the planet Zoltron?" Meg huffed "Really, Maman, I think you've been watching too many Highlander movies." Her smirk slowly faded as she noticed her mother's expression hadn't changed. Sitting up straighter, she clutched at her skirt and her eyes widened. "You're.. not joking, are you? And you know all this how?"

Madame Giry bit her lip. Telling her daughter about Erik was hard enough, but explaing what she had to tell her next was going to be much, much harder. "Meg" she said gently.."the reason I know this is because I was there when it all began. I was much younger than you, just a girl of 14, in the _corps de ballet_ at the Opera Populaire. A gypsy carnival was set up on the outskirts of Paris and some of the other ballet rats and I went. One of the exhibits was something they called the "Devil's Child". It was a boy, beaten and starved with a burlap sack over his head. I won't describe what his face looked like when it was removed, but his plight moved me. I snuck back later and was attempting to free him when we were caught." Her voice took on a different note. "His gypsy keeper was a pig of a man and would have raped me had Erik not managed to wrap his chain around his neck and strangle him. I helped him escaped and I brought him back to the opera house, where I cared for him as best I could. But we had not seen the last of the gypsies."

"How can this be, Maman...if he's been around for nearly 200 years that means that you're.." her voice trailed off as her mother nodded.

"Immortal? Not quite my dear, but I must say I look pretty good for my age...I was 181 my last birthday." Madam Giry chuckled as her daughter's jaw dropped. "It was years later that I was at the market when I encountered an old gypsy woman who seemed to recognize me tho I had never seen her before. She grabbed me and shook me, saying she had seen what Erik and I had done to her son and that he would pay for all eternity before she mumbled a curse in Romany and spit at my feet. I didn't understand what she meant and thought she was crazy. It wasn't until much later that I noticed that my aging had slowed considerably, but that Erik's had seemed to have halted altogether,"

Meg flew up from her chair and began wearing a path in the rug in front of the desk. "This is insane...impossible...any minute now I'm going to wake up and this has all been a bad, bad dream or a man with a microphone will pop out and tell me I've been punked." She stopped pacing and looked down at the floor. "So all this time you've known this and never told me? Did you not trust me, Maman?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears, expression showed more hurt than anger as she looked at her mother with trembling lips.

Madam Giry made a pained sound and rose, quickly moving around the desk to hug her only child tightly. "Bien sûr que non, mon couer*" she murmured softly. "My keeping this secret was not a matter of trust. I wished to protect you, and also Erik, but it was his choice to reveal his existance to you. I am hoping that his doing so means he felt it was time you knew the truth, But I must have your solemn vow that you will speak to noone about what I've told you, especially Juliette. I believer Erik has taken a definite interest in her, and it will be his decision what if anything he reveals to her, not yours. If you feel you cannot handle this knowledge, Erik will have to take action."

At Meg's startled sound and frightened look, Madam Giry made an exasperated sound. "Really, Meg, do you think he'd harm the daughter of his oldest friend? I mean hypnotism, my love...if the knowledge is too much for you to handle I will ask him to remove the memories of it and you can go on as before. It wouldn't be the first time he has had to do so for someone who came to close to him."

At her daughter's curious look her mother smiled faintly and her eyes took on a distance look as if she were gazing into her memories. "There was a young soprano at the opera house, an orphan whom Erik began tutoring when she was just a child...but she grew up as all children do, and his feelings toward her changed. However, she saw him only as her teacher and dear friend, and she fell in love with a handsome young man she had known in better times. Loving both of them and not wanting to hurt either of them was more than she could bear and it was tearing her apart, so Erik made the hardest decision of his life. He removed her memory of him and let her go."

Meg did shed a tear now, but this time for the man behind the mask...

 _I hope someday you can_

 _Find some way to understand_

 _I'm only doing this for you_

 _I don't really wanna go,_

 _But deep in my heart I know_

 _This is the kindest thing to do_

 _Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need_

 _But that would be a crime_

 _I know I'd only hurt you_

 _I know I'd only make you cry_

 _I'm not the one you're needing_

 _I love you, goodbye_

 _ **("I Love You, Goodbye"**_ _by Celine Dion)_

 _(Elsewhere in the chateau..)_

A rhythmic, stabbing pain that seemed to throb in time with her heartbeat pulled Juliette back from the void. Without opening her eyes she reached for the source of the pain and felt the semi-melted bag of ice shift under her head, grimacing as she felt the still tender area beneath her fingers. The pounding increased when she tried to raise her head, and the movement made her feel a bit nauseated. With a groan and a few choice expletives, she laid back down, feeling more than a little muddled.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...such language coming from such a pretty mouth...you shock me, Mademoiselle." The velvety smooth voice from out of nowhere almost made her leap out of her skin, but she managed to hide her reaction well, replying to the chiding voice with the only weapon at her disposal...humor.

"You'd be cursing a blue streak too if you had a rabid gnome trying to hack his way out of your skull with an ice pick." " Juliette grumbled as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times in the dim room "So please excuse me if my colorful choice of words offends your "gentler sensibilities." She groaned again softly..."I feel like I just went a few rounds with Evander Holyfield." A warm chuckle was the only reply.

The small amount light in the room coming in through a small gap in the curtain gave no indication of how much time had passed, and Juliette realized with a start that she was physically alone in the room. "Who...are you real, or am I hallucinating this conversation? Why are you here?"

"I assure you, Juliette, you're not crazy or dreaming-I am very real. You're very lucky that you didn't hit your head harder on the bedpost when you fainted...you have a mild concussion but nothing a few days rest won't put to rights." The voice seemed to be coming from nowhere in particular, and Juliette fought through the pain to sit up

"How did you ..." she started to ask but stopped cold, her eyes widening as what little color she had drainedfrom her face. "Oh my God...you're the one that's been leaving the notes...and spying on me! You have some nerve, whoever you are...is this some kind of sick game? I swear, if you were in front of me right now I'd, I'd...oh, I'm so damn mad I can't even think straight!" Her cheeks were becoming flushed with anger and her fists were clenching the duvet. "You never did answer my question...why are you watching me?"

"You remind me of a Rottweiler, Mademoiselle...once you sink your teeth into something, you don't let go, do you?" The voice was deep and despite her anger, the sound sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. :: _Damn, that voice is so sexy it could talk the granny panties off a nun::_ Juliette thought, his comment taking her aback, but only for a moment. "Wow, I've never been called a bitch so eloquently before...I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." she replied, moving to put her feet on the floor, the movement only making her a tiny bit dizzy.

"No insult was intended, Mademoiselle...Madame Giry asked me to watch over you while she attended to chateau business, although I would have done so even if she had not." Juliette waited for him to explain. "As I explained in my note, I feel it was my apathy and negligence regarding Joseph Buquet that led to your assault, and I felt duty bound to act." He heard her sharp intake of breath and hurridly continued. "However, I believe you misconstrued the meaning of my missive...I only meant to assure you that you were safe and that he was no longer in any position to threaten you. I regret that you thought yourself responsible for his implied demise."

Erik heard a sound, and looking through the mirror he could see that she had pulled her knees up to her chest and appeared to be crying softly. "What is it, petit? Are you in pain?" When she shook her head slightly in the negative he became exasperated." Why are you crying?" he ground out.."Do you think I am such a monster that I would harm you?"

"No, it's not that. If you had wanted me dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Juliette sniffled and wiped her face angrily.

"Then why are you upset?"

"Gee, let me think.." Julie snapped, eyes flashing as she spoke her her as of yet unseen visitor. "Do you think it might be because I woke up to find the weirdo who's been leaving me presents, one of which damn near killed me, by the way, has been watching me? Or maybe the fact that you led me to believe you killed someone to avenge my honor, which I managed to defend perfectly well all on my own! Or could it be that you saw me naked and had the testicular fortitude to mention it in writing! Pardon me if I seem overly emotional-I'm a bit stressed and right now I wish you would just GO AWAY!" She lowered her head back to her knees.

"Pauvre chère dame douce**, this job has not been what you were expecting, was it?" She heard a sigh and a soft rustling sound. "I hadn't planned on introducing myself this way...but after all I have put you through, you should know the reality behind the Phantom." She didn't hear anything, but felt a tiny bit of breeze alerted her to another presence in the room. She looked up, startled to see a tall man dressed in a black cableknit sweater and tailored slacks step into the room, his white half mask glowing eerily in the dim light. He smiled as her jaw dropped, her tears momentarily forgotten as he approached and sat tentatively on the foot of the bed by her feet. Pulling a handkercheif from his pocket, he attempted to wipe her face, grasping her chin and chuckling when she growled and pulled away,

"Relax, Juliette...neither one of us have black marks on our souls, at least not as far as Joseph Buquet is concerned. He is very much alive, although a little worse for wear, and is in the custody of the police as we speak. I have already apologized for the first rose incident, and as for the other, well, I could not let such beauty go unremarked on. I am French, after all, and we are not known for showing restraint where beauty is concerned." He rose from the bed and stood looking down at her from his great height. "However, if seeing me _au naturale_ would satisfy your sense of fair play.." he began to lift his sweater over his head, revealing chiseled six pack abs and a narrow waist above his belted form fitting pants.

(( _OH YEAH BABY! TAKE IT OFF...WHOOO...HAVE MERCY!))_ Juliette's subconsious mind and hormones were dancing a jig at the same time she managed to utter a strangled "No!", blushing and closing her eyes, totally missing the cheshire cat grin he flashed. She opened them a moment later to find him standing, arms crossed and clothing intact, an amused expression on his face, an expression that let her know he knew how his proximity had affected her.

With a growl, Juliette scooted back to rest against the headboard, crossing her feet at the ankles and crossing her arms in a parody of his. "Listen, Phantom, or whatever your name is, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I came here to do a job, so I would appreciate it if you would stop with the notes and flowers and let me get on with what I came here to do so I can get on with my life. I accept your apologies...now, do we have an understanding, or am I going to have to get medieval on your ass?"

That comment earned her a full fledged laugh from the man in black before her. "Ahh, Juliette, I got the genus wrong...you are not a canine...you are a feline. You are soft as a kitten one moment, but you roar like the fiercest lioness when challenged." He took a few steps closer, tilting his head and observing her as he towered over her. "It is my nature to study people and things that...interest me, and you, mademoiselle, fall into that category. Besides, we get so few visitors to the Chateau that I was in danger of succombing to boredom before you arrived. I have already made you a promise that I will respect your privacy, _petit,_ but don't expect me not to look out for you. I am a creature of habit, after all, and I would be lying if I said you weren't easy on the eyes," His predatory grin infuriated her, and he ducked as a throw pillow sailed past him into the open passagway as he moved to leave the room.

He paused, one hand on the secret panel, and turned back to face her. "Oh, while I'm thinking of it, would you mind telling Madam Giry that I am sorry I couldn't, stay but her patient wasn't impressed with my bedside manor. I believe she and Meg will be along shortly to check on you. Oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, my name is Eric...Eric Levier, and I look forward to seeing your progress. Rest well, mademoiselle." The panel closing silently behind him as he chuckled, hearing Juliette groan and curse, her flaming face in her hands.

* of course no, my heart

** my poor dear sweet lady


	8. Chapter 8: Silence is Golden

_Greetings, gentle readers. I hope you didn't find the last chapter too far out, the explanation of Erik's being alive for almost two centuries. I debated long and hard about how to explain that...vampire, werewolf, time lord (lol) but nothing seemed to fit so I went with a curse. (For the record, Meg is in reality just 25, the slowing of Madam Giry's aging also extended the length of her fertility). I also promised you danger in this story, and you'll get a hint of that in this chapter!_

 _As always I do not own any of the recognizable characters of POTO, just the ones I make up in my mind. I am receiving no financial gain from this endeaver, just the personal entertainment of myself and those who read it!_

 **Chapter 8: Silence is Golden**

 _(October 17th, 6:48 pm somewhere in Paris)_

The discreet buzz of his private line annoyed the man who sat slightly reclined in the chair behind his massive handcarved desk, his jaw clenching as he turned to answer it. The well-endowed woman kneeling between his knees knew better than to stop worshiping his cock with her mouth, and the clenching pressure of his hand on the back of her head didn't relax as he spoke into the phone. The side of the conversation she could hear was interesting and she filed it away in her mind. The person being discussed was definitely not in her boss's good graces...

"I told you never to call me here...this had better be important." The powerful man scowled, his eyes narrowing at whatever he was being told. "What!? When? His instructions were to keep an eye on things there, not draw attention to himself. _Nom de Dieu*,_ I am surrounded by imbeciles!" The man all but snarled, and he roughly pushed the secretary aside as he focused on the call, his now forgotten erection slipped out from her glossy lips with a soft pop as she fell backwards onto her rump. She flashed him a petulant look as she used one hand to wipe her mouth, then silently climbed to her feet and left the office, snatching up her bag from beside his leather couch. It wasn't the first time he had dismissed her in such a manner, and she was damned tired of it. She knew things, and if he wasn't careful, her Armani-suited boss would regret treating Sorelli like some 10 franc whore.

"No, no...I don't want you to take any action that could draw suspicion. Where are you calling me from? Good, at least you know better than to call from inside where the walls have ears. Where is he being held?" The man wrote a brief scribble on a post it note "I will handle it...never mind how. The less you know the better. Just keep your eyes open and your mouth closed and we will all walk away set for life." With that he hung up the phone, not bothering to secure his pants as he touched a hidden switch on his desk revealing a small compartment.

Taking a small square mirror, razorblade and a little brown glass bottle, he carefully tapped the powder out, using the blade to loosen and divide it in two lines before inhaling it. As the cocaine began to hum its way into his system, he reached into the compartment and pulled out a cellphone. Calling a familiar number he turned his chair around to look out over the famous city lights and the unmistakeable silouette of the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

" _Bonsoir, mon vieil ami_ **...Yes, I know it has been a while." He chuckled at something the person on the other end of the call said, and swiveled his chair to rest his feet on the edge of the desk. "Oh, you know, the same old thing...running my criminal enterprise under the guise of a respectable businessman. No...I didn't call just to reminisce...I need to call in a favor. Nothing too difficult...I just have a loose end that needs tying up...and preferrably dropped in the river Seine. I don't tolerate failure and I don't give second chances. No, no preference...just as long as it is done and quickly. It seems if I want things done right, I am going to have to take a more hands on approach on this latest endeavor." His eyes narrowed as he swung his chair around again. "I look forward to wiping the smile off Levier's face, if he even has one. I've always been told that revenge is a dish best served cold, and as they say in _G_ ame of Thrones, 'Winter is coming.'"

 _(Back at the Chateau)_

Juliette raised her head at the sound of soft knocking on her door, followed by it opening to reveal Meg, carrying a silver tray. "How are you feeling, Jules? You took quite a knock earlier from the knot you had."

"I'm alright I guess...my head is sore but I'm no longer dizzy at least. I'm just feeling a bit, well, confused I think is the best way to phrase it." She sighed and slid the tray over her lap, the smell of the hearty soup and its accompanying baguette reminding her that she had missed lunch. "This looks delicious...thank you."

Meg smiled and nodded. "Maman and I assumed you wouldn't feel up to joining us in the dining room this evening. I can understand you're feeling confused...I guess I should tell you that I read the note the Phantom left you. It was on the floor beside the bed."

Nodding quietly, Juliette let out her breath in a long slow manner. "I had a bit of a run in with Joseph this morning, and I seem to have acquired an avenging guardian angel. He was actually here when I woke this evening. It was...interesting, to say the least."

Meg's eyes were round as saucers. "The Phantom was here...in this room? I would have been shaking in my boots." Her mind was racing, part of her dying to share her own knowledge of the man but her pledge to her mother winning out, keeping her silent. "We knew something had happened when the police came and took him away."

Juliette smiled wryly..."Well, I don't know about the existance of an actual ghost, but the man passing himself off as one is definitely real. I was told to tell Madam Giry he sends his regards but that I was too grumpy a patient for him to mind til she returned." She watched Meg carefully through slightly narrowed eyes. "Here I thought I'd been dealing was some disgruntled staff member with a penchant for mischief trying to mess with my head; I basically called him a pervert for spying on me, and only then found out he was my boss."

Meg snickered, picturing the diminutive woman lecturing the man who signed both their paychecks, then grew somber, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I honestly only learned the truth this very afternoon, when he came in while we were attending to your injury. It was a very great shock to me as well." At Juliette's surprised expression, Meg explained. "I myself have never met Mr. Levier before today...Maman mainly dealt with him and any correspondejce I have had with him was via email."

"What's his story, and why does he wear the mask? Max, my boss at the gallery back home, said that he was an intensely private person, but I have to say I was a bit taken aback by it at first, Funny thing is, tho, few minutes of conversing with him I admit I no longer really even noticed it."

Meg wasn't sure how much to say, so decided to take a diplomatic approach. "That would be a question for Maman, as I do not know the story behind it. She will most likely stop in a bit later, as she's been busy addressing the invitations for the Masquerade at the moment."

"Masquerade?" Juliette paused and lowered the spoon back to the bowl, her eyes sparkling with interest. "This is the first I've heard about it...when did the plan for this come about?"

"Oh, Maman and I both must have forgotten to tell you! It is the Samhain Masquerade on Halloween night...we haven't had it for a few years now, but Mr. Levier instructed Maman to make the arrangments. Oh, it is such fun, Jules...everyone in costume dancing in the grand ballroom, and it is catered so even the kitchen staff can share in the revelry. I would dearly love it if you and I could go costume shopping together, Please say yes, won't you?"

Juliette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I imagine you will give me no peace until I agree, so I might as well give in gracefully. What did you have in mind?"

Erik smiled and turned the camera and microphone in Juliette's suite off and switched it back to random mode for the hallways and general areas, satisfied that she was none the worse for wear after her fall. He rose from in front of the bank of monitors and down the metal steps, past his private music library and drafting studio to where the gleaming Steinway & Sons ebony grand piano rested on its raised platform. The LaLique crystals and silver inlay of the handcarved beauty combined with its unparalelled sound made the Heleconia one of the most sought after limited edition instruments around. His lair below the chateau was much improved over the one he had first built below the opera house, and lacked the general air of damp mustiness of his previous home. Thanks to advancemence in technology, he no longer had to worry about mildew destroying decade's worth of music scores or damaging the blueprints he spent so much time on. There was no way he would have subjected such a delicate instrument to the conditions he had once lived under...to do so would be in his mind, purely criminal.

Sliding with ease onto the bench, he raised the cover and let his fingers glide over cool ivory keys, his eyes closing as he basked in the acoustics of the cavern. A soft smile formed as his mind drifted to a certain beauty with blue green eyeshis who seemed to occupy his thoughts more and more lately, and a familiar tune began to echo in the room joined by his soulful tenor...

(Who knew the one time scourge of the _Opera Populaire_ was a closet Barry Manilow fan?)

 _You remind me I live in a shell,_

 _Safe from the past,_

 _and doing' okay,_

 _but not very well._

 _No jolts, no surprises,_

 _No crisis arises:_

 _My life goes along as it should,_

 _it's all very nice,_

 _but not very good._

 _And I'm Ready To Take A Chance Again,_

 _Ready to put my love on the line with you._

 _Been living with nothing to show for it;_

 _You get what you get when you go for it,_

 _And I'm Ready To Take Chance Again with you._

 _When she left me in all my despair,_

 _I just held on,_

 _My hopes were all gone._

 _Then I found you there._

 _And I'm Ready To Take A Chance Again_

 _Ready To Take A Chance Again with you,_

 _With you._

 _(_ _ **Ready To Take A Chance Again**_ _by Barry Manilow_

* God damn it

** Hello, my good friend


	9. Chapter 9: Comings and Goings

_Greetings, gentle readers. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter but I am now finished editing/rewriting and posting the previous parts that were published by me on my old account in 2005 so from now on I will be posting about every 2 days or so on average. I hope you are liking the story so far, and I would love to hear your comments and critiques if you care to share them!_

 _As always, I do not own any recognizable characters from POTO, only the ones I make up inside my head. I am not receiving any financial gain from the publication of this story, just my own personal enjoyment and that of the others who read it._

 **Chapter 9: Comings and Goings**

 _(October 19th, 9:30 pm, Paris Jail)_

Joseph Buquet couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that came over him as he was escorted from his cell. :: _Why would he have a visitor this late?_ Public defenders sure did keep strange hours, and as he had few friends and even fewer family members he could think of noone else who could care less if he was in trouble.

The guard didn't remove his handcuffs when he shoved him through the door into the small room, which contained only a metal table, two chairs and his visitor. He didn't recognize the man in the gray suit, but he certainly looked like an attorney, especially with the briefcase and file folder on the table before him. Joseph seated himself at the table and put his manacled hands in his lap as he waited.

"Joseph Buquet, 32 years old, parents deceased, formerly a bouncer and most recently employed by Mr. Erik Levier, arrested October 17th, charged with attempted sexual assault in the second degree. Seems you've been a very bad boy, Joseph..."

Joseph snorted and glared as the man set the folder down. "Sexual assault, my ass...I should be pressing charges against her-that bitch has been asking for trouble since she arrived, and when I tried to be nice she went psycho on me." Joseph was so mad he was spitting as he spoke, his eyes full of hate as he continued. "My tongue is still so sore I can barely eat, and the cunt has got it coming to her."

The man sighed before pulling a handkercheif out of his pocket and used it to wipe the saliva off his glasses. "It isn't very smart of you to make threats in front of anyone, Mr. Buquet." Tucking the handkercheif away he smiled coldly at the criminal across from him. "Especially in light of the fact that you have deliberately countermanded your instructions from your true employer." He smirked as he opened the briefcase, tossing in the folder and opening a hidden pocket in the liner that contained a narrow blow tube. "That makes you a liablility, and as such you've outlived your usefulness."

Joseph leaped up from the chair and his eyes darted around the room, knowing that there was no escape but his desire to live making him desperate. With a roar he rushed at the man, who easily side stepped him and launched a tiny poisin-tipped dart that penetrated the back of Joseph's thin prison jumpsuit, expertly landing it high between his shoulderblades just out of reach.

"You're a very lucky man under the circumstances, Mr. Buquet. You should start to feel the paralysis right about..now" The man watched as Joseph faceplanted on the floor in front of him and continued speaking, as if giving a lecture. "The Phyllobates terribilis, otherwise known as the golden poison frog, produces a toxin that causes the heart to fail almost instantaneausly while also leaving all your muscles in a contracted state. One small specimen contains enough poisin to kill 20 men. I estimate you have about 30 seconds before your heart stops...a very quick way to go, considering the options." The assassin calmy put on gloves and pulled the tiny dart from Josephs's back before putting it and the tube back in his briefcase. "Your body will be found hanging in your cell so no autopsy will be performed. Goodbye, Mr. Buquet...I can honestly say the pleasure was all mine." The only response was a gasping wheeze as Joseph Buquet breathed his last on the cold, gray concrete floor.

 _(October 24th, 11 am, Chateau Garnier)_

Juliette looked over the portrait she had just finished removing the varnish from, noting there were just a few spots that she would need to match paints to before she applied fresh varnish to set the colors. Just as Erik had predicted to Madame Giry, she had immediately insisted on getting back to work, and had been putting in long hours in front of her easel, stripping back years of grime and varnish and bringing the paintings back to life.

Dropping her brush back in a container of solvent, she wiped her hands on her protective smock and removed her goggles before rising and stretching, doing her best to relieve the ache in the small of her back. Crossing her feet, she bent at the waist to stretch her hamstrings then began singing along to a song on her Ipod as she moved across the room, dancing like noone was watching.

Far below, her guardian and admirer watched with interest as she moved her head and shoulders from side to side, her hips swinging in a very interesting way as she snapped her fingers.. On a whim Erik turned on the microphone to hear her singing along to a song he recognized as ""All About That Base" by Meghan Trainor, a song that had been on the radio constantly a few years back. He was pleased to hear that she had a rather pleasant voice; _nothing like Christine's but then that's not a bad thing. One diva in a lifetime was enough..._

He had been abiding by Juliette's wishes and had foregone leaving her notes and flowers, tho he did find himself spending an inordinate amount of time watching her work. There was just something incredibly appealing about the dedicated young woman who took such pleasure and pride in her work. She was refined without being stuffy, and moved around the Chateau with a purposeful grace that had Erik absolutely captivated.

He was debating on whether or not to pop in for a visit when the door opened, and Juliette turned to greet Meg with an embarrassed laugh as she turned off her Ipod.

"Practicing for next weekend, Jules? You need to show me all your American moves." Meg teased as she stepped into the room. "I was coming to hold you to your promise to go costume shopping with me, and thought you might like to go to lunch first. I know a great little cafe that serves the most amazing _Quiche Lorraine_ , and the waiters are easy on the eyes too." Meg giggled as Juliette grinned.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll just need to freshen up and get my coat and purse." Juliette spoke over her shoulder as she put her things away before heading toward the elevator, Meg following close behind. As the elevator climbed she sated her curiousity. "How are the preparations going, by the way? I know you and your mother have been working hard to make sure everything is ready in time."

Meg smiled excitedly as they entered Juliette's room. "We have had a lot of RSVP replies already...we have both a live band and a DJ booked for the night, and the decorators will be setting up on Friday morning. There was quite a fight to get a caterer on such short notice...you'd be surprised how many couples decide to wed on Samhain night!"

Juliette chuckled as she slipped on her coat. "Vampires and Gothics and Pagans, oh my!" She stopped and fluffed her bangs in the mirror and grabbed her purse. " Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and I'm starving...so lead on, Macduff. Oh!" She stopped short in the doorway, a slight frown on her face. "With Joseph no longer acting chauffer, how will we..." Her voice trailed off as Meg raised her hand shaking a set of keys, eyes bright and grinning widely. "Got it covered!"

After a delightlful lunch, periodically intersperced with Meg and Juliette's giggles and blushes as their attractive waiter did his best to charm them in true Parisian fashion. While they ate, they discussed the upcoming Masquerade and the costumes they were considering. With Halloween just around the corner, the shop they had selected was quite crowded, and they had to wait a short while before an assistant was available to work with them.

Meg had tried on a pirate lass and a fairy before settling on a beautiful blue satin Cinderella ballgown. Juliette smiled widely as the clerk approached with matching clear vinyl and crystal "glass" slippers, tiara and white mask edged in feathers. Juliette herself wasn't having as much luck; she really had no inspiration as she hadn't dressed in costume since elementary school.

There were so many different kinds, fabrics, and colors to choose from she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She was holding up a magnificent vintage reproduction teal green silk Rococco style ballgown with poet sleeves, its massive skirt and neckline edged with dark gold lace, turning from side to side trying to picture how it would look on her when she glanced up in the mirror, doing a double take, her eyes widening in surprise at the man standing there, staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

Never in a million years would she have expected to see those green eyes and blonde curls again. True, she knew he and his family were from Paris, but it was just a coincidence that he would happen to be in the same costume shop that she was at just this particular moment, right?

"Juliette?" he inqured, stepped closer and smiled, that same familiar smile that had first made her heart go pitter pat when she was a sophomore and he was a foreign exchange student at her performing arts high school. They had been in a drama class together and had dated for a time, but things had ended on a sour note when she found out that he had never stopped going after other girls and his ex.

"Raoul...I..I can't believe its you. Its been what, almost 10 years? How have you been?" She felt herself blushing as she stumbled over her words, and awkwardly folded the gown over her arm as they spoke. She didn't know how she felt at that moment...a long time had passed but there had been a lot of harsh words between them.

"I'm well, thank you. I am just amazed that I would run into you here of all places. Are you working here, going to school or just visiting?" Raoul didn't appear to be in any hurry as he looked her up and down appreciatively, as if comparing her to the girl he knew years ago. :: _Jules was just beginning to bud when I knew her...now she has blossomed..I hope I get the chance to sample her nectar::_ he thought as he awaited her answer.

"Working, actually...I'm on a job for the next few months here." For some reason she didn't feel like disclosing where she worked or who for, especially when she didn't know what kind of man he had become. She was saved from making any more small talk by the arrival of Meg, who immediately smiled at the handsome young man and awaited an introduction.

"Raoul, this is Meg Giry, a co-worker and friend of mine...Meg, this is Raoul de Chagny, an acquaintence of mine from back in my school days." Juliette said politely, hoping that Meg wouldn't be her usual gregarious self and reveal more than Juliette was comfortable with him knowing..

"Oh, come now, Jules...we were close friends, not just acquaintences." He said, favoring her with a smile, the suggestive tone he used making it sound as tho the two of them had been doing much more than studying together. "And actually its ViCompte now, since my father passed away two years ago and my brother assumed the title." He seemed to almost puff up like a peacock when announcing his title, and while Meg seemed impressed, Jules had the opposite reaction. She had had her fill of snobs, and Raoul was no exception.

"Well, your memory of our relationship is much different than mine-perhaps your penchant for wine has affected your memory. In any case, your Lordship, we _bourgeois_ have got to get back to work soon. If you'll please excuse us?" Juliette said cooly, signalling Meg to follow with a slight tilt of her head and raised eyebrow. The two women left the surprised Frenchman standing with a stunned look on his face as they moved to another section of the store.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Jules? Who was that man to you? It's not like you to be rude, especially not to someone so handsome." Meg asked as they continued to search through the costume racks.

Juliette sighed, knowing she owed Meg an explanation. "I apologize if I embarrased you, Meg...he just sounded so, so ...urrrghh...pompous, that it took everything in me not to slap the taste out of his mouth. As for who is to me...we do have a bit of history together and well, let's just say he's someone that I would just as soon forget."

 _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

 _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

 _And I don't wanna live that way_

 _Reading into every word you say_

 _You said that you could let it go_

 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

 _No you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _ **(Somebody that I used to know**_ _by Gotye)_


	10. Chapter 10: Let Your Mind Wander

_Greetings, gentle readers! The last chapter saw the exit of one character and the entrance of another as our heroine gets ready for the ball. In this chapter perhaps we will get to meet yet another familiar face as our lovely leading lady deals with an interesting dilemma. I am going to attempt something a bit different this chapter by directly specifying viewpoints._

 _This story is a rewrite from one I began on my old account back in 2005. I would be delighted to receive your comments, so please R & R!_

 _As always, I do not own any recognizable characrers from POTO, only the ones I make up in my head. I am not receiving any financial compensation for this story-it is written purely for my enjoyment and that of those who read it._

 **Chapter 10: Let Your Mind Wander**

 _(October 22nd, An office in Paris)_

 _(Phillip DeChaygne's POV_

 _::Things are coming along even better than I had hoped::_ The masterful businessman leaned back in his leather office chair, lighting an expensive Cuban cigar before picking up the missive he had received from his spy in the Chateau Garnier. _::My hired assassin took care of the Buquet idiot, and my underling in the household is keeping me informed on the situation there.::_ He quickly read the note and a sinister smile crossed his acquiline features as he plotted his next move. :: _Hmmmm...my watcher seems to think that Mr. Levier has formed an attachment to this American woman. I may be able to use that to my advantage...she could be a weakness of his, and I would be a fool if I didn't exploit it. Perhaps its time to find out more about this Juliette Murphy..::_

 _Meeting you, with a view to a kill_

 _Face to face in secret places, feel the chill_

 _Night fall covers me, but you know the plans I'm making_

 _Still oversea, could it be the whole world opening wide_

 _A sacred why, a mystery gaping inside_

 _The weekend's why_

 _ **(View To A Kill**_ _by Duran Duran_ _ **)**_

 _(October 25, Police headquaters, Paris)_

 _(Nadir's POV)_

The tired, middle age detective reached for the next file in the stack. seemingly oblivious to the din in the large room. The station hummed with activities as his fellow officers, detectives and staff moved here and there, like bees in a hive, all part of the daily grind that was the Paris Metropolitan Police.

Opening the file, he was immediately faced with a picture of a hanging corpse, that of one Joseph Buquet, a recent suicide at one of the Paris Jail holding facilities. On first glance it appeared to be a routine case to review...something they were by law required to do before the body was released for burial to the families or in an unmarked plot in potter's field. Suicides were not unheard of, tho not as common as other jailhouse deaths, usually at the hands of their felow inmates. But something about this case caught his eye as he read through the file.

The charge against him, while serious, was not a felony, nor a charge that carried a significant amount of jail time. Checking into the man's past revealed only a few misdemeanor assault charges resulting in small fines and a few days behind bars, nothing that stood out. Usually jail suicides were committed by those felons who couldn't face spending years behind bars and took the easy way out.

He turned his attention to the photographs, and something immediately stood out to him. _The edges of the sheet used to make the noose are too smooth. Our jails use very thick, very sturdy sheets in order to prevent just this type of thing from happening, so how was he able to cut the fabric? There are no frayed edges..._

His eyes were drawn to the close up of the hanging man, and he noticed right away a couple of major inconsistancies. The position of the knot around the body's neck was off...jumping off the low, built in table above which the makeshift noose had been attached would not have broken his neck, and the only way he could have died would have been if he had managed to keep his knees bent up while slowly strangling to death.

Looking closer at the body, he was struck by the expression of terror on the man's face, then noticed another interesting fact. _When a person is strangling, their face usually takes on a reddish/purple hue; this man is pale as a ghost. I think I need to request an autopsy...something is off here..._

The detective read down the file information, and the name of the inmate/victim's employer and the fact that his intended target of assualt was a fellow employee caught his eye. _Perhaps visiting with his former boss and others involved in the case will turn up some history as to why he would wind up dead..._ There was a mystery here, and Nadir Khan was never one to give up on a mystery.

 _A policeman put on his uniform_

 _He'd like to have a gun just to keep him warm_

 _Because violence here is a social norm_

 _You've got to humanise yourself_

 _ **(Rehumanize Yourself**_ _by The Police_ _ **)**_

 _(October 28th, Chateau Garnier)_

 _(Juliette's POV)_

The past four days since her run in with Raoul at the costume shop found Juliette in a pensive mood. She had been somewhat rattled by her ex's sudden appearance, and was even more surprised when she received a bouquet of flowers (sans roses, something she was surprised he had remembered!) two days later, along with a note of apology which Juliette was still pondering. She was still wondering how he had found out where she worked...his family was wealthy and influential, so there was probably nothing he couldn't find out, a thought which didn't set well with her in the least.

 _"Dearest Juliette,_

 _I wish to humbly apologize if I offended you when we met the other day. My only excuse is that the shock of seeing you again after all t hese years allowed my tongue to become disconnected to my brain, and I hope you will accept my sincere regrets._

 _I have other regrets as well...I regret my callow youthful behaviour which caused you so much hurt, and I regret the angry words that I hurled thoughlessly when I left you. It is my hope that we might start over, that you will allow me to make up for past mistakes and show you that time has matured me in many ways._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Raoul_

She was still wondering how he had found out where she worked...his family was wealthy and influential, so there was probably nothing he couldn't find out, a thought which didn't set well with her in the least. _:: I can't deny the attraction is still there, but once bitten, twice shy-I don't know that I can trust him and I've already been betrayed by handsome men twice...I don't want to go through that pain again..::_

She was also more than a bit curious about her secretive employer. She hadn't spoken to him since their one and only meeting in her room the night after she had fought off Buquet's unwanted advances, but there were little signs that he was around. She would find notes on her work table, with comments and compliments about how the work was progressing, and hints that she should take her time, which surprised her-most wanted things done as rapidly as possible.

There had been no more floral tributes, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, tho always while she was working and never in her private spaces. Some nights she had trouble sleeping and had a hard time focusing on her work; when she would return from a meal or break she would find a note requesting she should relax and unwind. She did take her boss's advice and managed to get in several walks around the estate, including the gardens, the fresh fall air invigorating her and helping to clear her mind. One afternoon her Ipod disappeared from her bench, only to reappear the following day along with a newer, more compact model, featuring all of her songs plus a great many more by her favorite artists and others in the same genres. The gift was thoughtful yet at the same she couldn't help but feel a touch annoyed. _:: Who does he think he is, taking it upon himself to select music for me to listen to? He's not my father or my keeper!_ ::

Thinking of Erik, she recalled the recent conversations she had had with other staff members. Madame Giry hadn't been too surprised to hear that Erik had paid her a visit. It seems that their boss often did things on impulse, and was used to having things done his way whenever possible. According to the tales Andre shared, he was known for his pranks as much as he was for his generosity to various charities, and was as brilliant as he was reclusive. Juliette was told very gently yet firmly by both of them that to inquire about Erik's mask would not be wise, but that it was for their protection. _:: Even so, I can/t help but wonder about the man behind the mask, and his intentions towards me.::_

 _You don't need diamond rings_

 _Or eighteen karat gold_

 _Fancy cars that go very fast_

 _You know they never last, no, no_

 _What you need is a big strong hand_

 _To lift you to your higher ground_

 _Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

 _Make him love you till you can't come down_

 _(You'll never come down)_

 _ **(Express Yourself**_ _by Madonna_ _ **)**_

 _(October 29th, Elsewhere in Chateau Garnier)_

 _(Erik's POV)_

The fireplace crackled softly, its light casting flickering light across the walls of the cavern and the man before it, his right hand bracing the elbow of his left as he paced, the knuckle of his left hand tapping against his exposed lips beneath his ivory mask. _:: The appearance of this young Vicompte is troubling-from what I've seen and heard he is interested in Juliette, and I can't have that. I lost the last woman I loved to that family and I...now that I found her I can't let her go, not to someone like him. He isn't worthy of someone as special as her...he would never appreciate her talent like I do. I just need a chance for her to get to know me better...and soon I will have that chance.::_

 _I gotta know the girl behind the mask_

 _Let me in, where you been, don't pretend_

 _Dreamed that I had her alone_

 _Show your face to me, we could be everything_

 _It's a masquerade, a love parade_

 _So won't you stay and dance with me_

 _All through the night and day_

 _My masquerade, I need you baby_

 _So stay with me tonight_

 _ **(Masquerade**_ _by the Backstreet Boys_ _ **)**_

 _(Same time, Somewhere in the Chateau)_

 _(Watcher's POV)_

The watcher sealed the envelope and slipped it into their pocket, ready to be mailed from a local mail drop site-it was too easy for things to be intercepted here at the Chateau by their masked employer. From their position of trust in the household they had learned many things that their secret employer would find very interesting, and they looked forward to their well-earned reward. _:: Erik Levier pays his employees well, but the Compte de Chagnye paid better::_ The watcher smiled, thinking about the shock and horror that lay in store at the upcoming Masquerade...

 _Have you ever had the feeling_

 _Someone's watching you_

 _Listening to everything you say_

 _Satellite surveilance_

 _Creeping high above us all_

 _Watching every little thing you do_

 _'Cause they're watching you_

 _They're watching me_

 _Invasion of your privacy_

 _ **(Watching You**_ _by Saxon_ _ **)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Ready, Set, Dance!

_Greetings, gentle readers! My apologies for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter but I somehow managed to smash my hand, making typing extremely painful for a few days. That and I had to drag my muse back from her vacation with threats and bribery-let's see what she has come up with this time, shall we?_

 _As always, I do not own any recognizable characters from POTO, just the ones I make up in my head. I am making no profit from this story, just doing it for my own personal enjoyment and that of those who read it._

Chapter 11: Ready, Set, Dance!

 _(October 31, 2 pm, somewhere in Paris)_

"Oh yes, mmmm, yeah, just like that, _Mon Dieu,_ don't stop, aaaaahhhh." The last words coming out of the nude woman came out as half moan, half command, and were followed by a series of grunts and groans, whimpers and sighs.

Juliette couldn't help but giggle at the sounds coming from her friend lying on the adjacent massage table, being worked over by a handsome blonde attendant who was using his talented hands on Meg's back and shoulders. They were nearing the end of their treatments and had gotten to know each other better during their unexpected day of pampering

Meg had arrived to Juliette's workroom, a familiar envelope in hand, at the same time she had found a similar missive propped on her table. Both ladies had been ordered to take the day off and were told that a car and driver would be waiting for them to whisk them away to a renoun day spa and salon. While she did consider it a bit high-handed, she gave in gracefully and allowed herself to be swept into the _Maison de beauté_ where she and Meg had been given the royal treatment.

They had had a mud bath, facial peel, been waxed, wrapped in sea weed, whirlpooled, steamed, and now massaged within an inch of their lives. From the sounds coming out of Meg's mouth, one would think that she was up to something other than just a massage, and Juliette was going to tease her for days about her reaction to the masseuse's efforts. In a few minutes the two women would be given a trim, manicure and pedicure before being sent on her way to prepare for the evening's festivities at the Chateau.

As she sat up and donned a thick terry cloth robe and slippers, she mentally contemplated the night ahead. After her run in with Raoul, she had found it impossible to decide upon a costume but had narrowed her choice down, and finally decided to select two and make her final choice the night of the ball.

Now that night was almost upon her and she still found herself torn between the two. She let herself be led to a padded chair as a team of attendants hovered, one of them handing her a delicate cup of steaming herbal tea. As one of them began putting a deep conditioning treatment into her hair, Juliette continued to think about the night ahead. Should she be bold and go with the red, or go for innocence with the blue...daring or demure...sultry or sedate,,..spicy or mild? _:: Aaargh! My inability to make a decision will be the death of me someday I swear!::_ She grumbled internally as her feet soaked in a tub of water and an attendant filed and buffed her nails.

Whichever costume she chose, she realized there was only one person she really wanted to make a good impression on...

 _Come on come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Saturday and it won't be long_

 _Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on_

 _It's Saturday and it won't be long 'til I_

 _Hit the dancefloor,Hit the dancefloor_

 _I got all I need_

 _No I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you baby_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight (I love cheap thrills!)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight,(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _ **(Cheap Thrills**_ _by Sia_ _ **)**_

 _(October 31, 7:28 pm, elsewhere in Paris)_

Raoul, ViCompte de Chagnye, looked himself over in the full length mirror in his dressing room and smiled, adjusting the hat topping his artfully styled golden curls at a rakish angle. The costume itself, tho elaborate, was surprisingly comfortable if just a tad bit heavy, but he imagined it would be perfect should he happen to find someone to stroll through the gardens at the Chateau with. His bucaneer style boots reached mid calf, and the thick tight-like leggings showed off his powerful legs to perfection. The silk gathered shirt was soft against his skin, and over it he wore a laced up midnight blue velvet tunic, open to the waist, that matched the feathered cap, and over it he wore a knee length matching velvet cape with slits for his arm to go throught. The outfit was completed with a swordbelt and rapier, and on the dressing room counter rested a midnight blue patterned masquerade mask that came down to a point over his nose, and elegant silver scrolled accents.

He thought back to his early childhood at his former home, the place he was born and how much he resented his father for foolishly losing their family's legacy through bad business deals and gambling. It had broken his mother's heart when they had been forced to sell the home to keep their heads above water, and he still believed it had lead to her early death. It was only by sheer determination and some somewhat shady business dealings that his older brother had managed to keep the family business up and running, more than making up for their losses.

Thinking of his older brother, he had been surprised when his brother had asked him to pay special attention to Juliette when he learned of her connection to the Chateau. He knew his brother hated the current owner for not selling the estate back to him once the family's fortunes had been restored, and that Phillip had vowed to have his revenge, but he was uneasy about possibly having to pump Juliette for information on her employer. He had his own agenda when it came to his former classmate.

He couldn't help but wonder what her reaction was when she received the flowers and his note. It had been very easy to find out where she lived and worked, and he hoped she had accepted his apology, even if it wasn't sincere. He remembered him from their younger years and how she had denied him whenever he wanted to go beyond a bit of petting, no matter how hard he tried to convince her. _:: One of the hottest studs on campus and she turned me down flat...aaah, Juliette, perhaps it is time you learned that_ _nobody_ _denies a De Chagnye ::_

 _A cross between a movie star and a hero in a book_

 _Romeo comes struttin' in and everybody looks_

 _'Cause he's just got that special thang That everybody needs_

 _And everybody wants him But not as bad as me_

 _Hey, Romeo, where art thou_

 _Get out here on the floor_

 _I want to dance you darlin'_

 _'Til you forget wherefore_

 _Let's two step to a new step_

 _We'll keep it all in line_

 _And we'll call this the Romeo_

 _'Cause you're so mighty fine_

 _ **(Romeo**_ _by Dolly Parton_ _ **)**_

 _(October 31, 7:34, Chateau Garnier)_

Erik stood in his dressing room as he ensured all the pieces of his costume were in place. He wore black from head to toe, from the shiny square toed boots to his Puritan style suit with its shiny silver buckle. His smooth ebony wig fell to his shoulders, He felt the familiar heaviness of an opera cape on his shoulders and smiled, noting this one was made to his specifics with hidden pockets. There were six real daggers and a thin rapier in his leather belt, and his faithful Punjab was, as always, close at hand.

He donned his ebony wig and smoothed it in the mirror before slipping on his mask and hat, stepping back to see the overall effect of his choice. He looked entirely masculine, the costume's weaponry giving him a somewhat sinister air, while still being romantic and elegant. Smiling beneath the painted smile of the Guy, he picked up a red silk Scarlet Carson rose tied with a black silk ribbon before heading out the door to greet his guests. _:Time for me to pitch woo to a certain strong willed, stubborn red-head who has stirred something in me I haven't felt since ...her...::_

 _When you came in the air went out_

 _And every shadow filled up with doubt_

 _I don't know who you think you are_

 _But before the night is through_

 _I wanna do bad things with you_

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

 _Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

 _I don't know what you've done to me_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I wanna do bad things with you, okay_

 _ **(Bad Things**_ _by Jace Everett_ _ **)**_


End file.
